


the downward spiral to romance

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crush, F/M, Fluff, High School, High School Drama, Oblivious Ryoma, Pining, RyoSaku, Ryoma is bad at feelings, Seigaku, Slow Burn, a first years-centric kind of fic, manipulating senpais, slight MomoAn, slight Tomoka/Horio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: Ryoma is getting annoyed at everyone for constantly teasing him with Ryuzaki. In the first week of high school, he commits the first of his many mistakes before realizing how much the twin-braided girl meant to him. The thing is, he just might be too late. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. 0. Echizen and Ryuzaki

**0\. Echizen and Ryuzaki**

* * *

It was a wonder when it all first started. The common knowledge that for some reason, there was this thing going on between them. From the numerous tennis lessons, and specially-made bentos, there was this unspoken understanding that everyone seemed to share. After all, he always goes out on his way to save her from bullies and she would always be seen as his constant supporter and silent cheerleader in all of his matches. It was all the explanation they needed along with their constant observations.

" _Oh, look! Echizen from Class 2 is looking for Ryuzaki!"_

" _Ryuzaki always stays late at school to watch the boys' tennis club practices, right?"_

" _Did you know that Ryuzaki gives Echizen her bentos for lunch?"_

" _Last Sunday, I spotted Ryuzaki and Echizen meet up at the station."_

" _Have you heard? Echizen accepted Ryuzaki's honmei chocolates last Valentines!"_

" _I heard Echizen dumped another girl today. I wonder if it's because of Ryuzaki?"_

" _Ryuzaki has many admirers, ne? I pity them because Echizen is around."_

" _Ryuzaki and Echizen are dating, no?"_

" _Echizen and Ryuzaki..."_

They'll speak of it as if their names always belonged on the same sentence that everyone would talk about with a degree of certainty. Little did they know how the relationship between the two was vague in contrast to what everyone believed. They are somewhat friends, that much was confirmed enough. But the possibility that there was something more within their exchanges and encounters goes over their heads- the tennis prince's in particular.

It was baffling for him. For the most part of his middle school he has been Ryuzaki's private tennis tutor due to family connections and Coach Ryuzaki's favor. They would meet on Sundays at the station for tennis lessons. In exchange, the girl would give him bentos. And on Valentines and Christmases she would never fail to give gifts for the team and her friends- himself, included.

Just because Ryuzaki Sakuno was basically the only female outside of his family that he's in close contact with, everyone thought that it was special.

He thought that they were wrong, but he never had the energy to explain. He doesn't care about what they think anyway. And even if his senpais and father would continually tease him about it, he never gave them the time of the day. Because what or what's not his relationship with Ryuzaki isn't anyone's business.

And so, through the past years that they studied in Seigaku Middle School, the rumor that has never been addressed eventually became an unconfirmed fact.


	2. On the First Week of High School

**1\. On the First Week of High School**

* * *

Ryoma yawned for the umpteenth time that day. He had a hand propped to support his chin as he looked outside the sunny clear skies. The breeze from the window beside his seat was enough to make him even more sleepy. He lazily observed the sakura petals swaying with the wind as it slowly descended. The sounds of his classmates in the middle of their own introduction blurred in his ears as he remembered missing his breakfast that morning. By the time he flashed a look inside his classroom, he realized just how bored and hungry he was.

Thinking about it now, not much has changed since his middle school days. As a first year high school now, he still felt relatively the same. One would think that after winning the Nationals three years in a row would have sufficed his hunger for playing tennis, but it was the opposite. It was _still_ tennis that he lived and breathe. And albeit the enjoyment on his third year dwindled a bit because of losing his senpai-tachi, this year... _this year_ , they were all reunited and it was enough for him to look forward for the future matches that he would play.

"Ah! Sakuno! Your sweets are delicious as always!" the high-pitched voice of Osakada Tomoka filled his ears that it made him flinch.

Cut off from his reverie, Ryoma didn't notice when lunch break finally started. He unconsciously turned his head to look at the source of the noise. There was a commotion around the seat that was three desks away from his. His eyebrow quirked up, wondering what was happening. Around Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was seated at her desk was their classmates who looked eager to try the contents of the bento box that she had on her table. Aside from Osakada's voice that was loud enough for him to hear at his distance, he didn't quite catch the words of his clubmates Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro as they conversed with Ryuzaki who could only shyly smile at the attention in her small space.

Not really particularly interested in meddling with other people's stuff, Ryoma stands up. On his mind, he was already making choices on the food he will buy at the cafeteria. He trudged on, making his way to the classroom's door. Stifling a yawn, he exits the room. Almost immediately though, he halts on his steps. He was barely away from his classroom when a girl he didn't recognize approached him.

Her blue hair was short, and she was blushing. She was staring at him expectantly, and he could see the traces of makeup on her face- a trend he wasn't exactly sure how would happen, considering the school's strict rules on makeup. It took all of his willpower to not simply walk away and ignore. He's already been in a scene similar to this for so many times than he could count. Since middle school, he's had a fair amount of love confessions than he could ever remember.

"Echizen-kun, can we talk by the rooftop?"

"Hn."

It was due to the countless pep talks of his peers and basic human decency taught to him by his mother that he agreed to follow. He had a faster pace that the girl had to follow him even as they ascended upstairs to the door for the rooftop. Ryoma wanted this affair to be over with as soon as possible. His stomach craved for lunch and he wouldn't want to waste the whole lunch break without eating anything. As the girl closed the rooftop door behind her, he saw how she tensed for a bit. _There it is_. He already anticipated the words that she said next.

"Echizen-kun, please go out with me!"

"I'm sorry." Like a well-rehearsed line that he was already used to give over time, Ryoma replied. There wasn't any particular tone in his voice. It was just what he plainly said. He isn't interested and the fact that he doesn't even know the girl didn't help. He waited for the girl to react, half-expecting her to flee away or cry, but she didn't. Instead, he was surprised at the question she asked.

"Is it because you're really dating Ryuzaki-san?"

His brows furrowed, processing the question. He should've seen this coming too. Almost half of the girls he rejected would ask him about Ryuzaki. And truthfully, he wasn't really appreciative that her name pops out on his personal affairs like this.

" _How does Ryuzaki even relate to this?"_

"Ie." He couldn't control the irate sound that his voice held. Ryoma hoped that the girl before him could take the hint that he was over this whole encounter.

Thankfully, she did. The moment the girl gave him a discreet nod in goodbye, he let out a small sigh. He decided to stall his time on the rooftop, figuring that it would be more awkward to descend the stairs with the girl he just rejected. When the rooftop door creaked open shortly after the girl's departure, he didn't expect to see Ryuzaki Sakuno.

His amber eyes widened a bit in surprise. For some reason, it felt strange to see her now. Just a moment ago, the unknown girl who confessed to him brought her up as a probable reason for his rejection. He didn't say anything. Instead, he quickly had his default indifferent expression back as he watched her. The ends of her brown braids moved ever so slightly at the spring's breeze.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun... Have you eaten yet?" Ryuzaki had a nervous smile on, her hands at the back of her body as if hiding something.

"Not yet." He grumbles.

"Eto..." Ryuzaki shows him a bento bag, "If you're okay with rice balls, I have some left here." She opens the bag that contained a thermos and two bento boxes. She approached him, giving him the uppermost box that contained three rice balls.

"Sankyuu." Ryoma reluctantly accepts, concluding that accepting Ryuzaki's food would mean that he didn't have to expend effort on going to the cafeteria. He sits on the rooftop's floor, comfortably eating a rice ball. He chewed on the food, recalling how she never really made any bad-tasting dish. In so far over the numerous times that he's eaten her food since middle school, the taste could even compare to his mother's. Though being a person of few words as he was, he didn't really think of telling her.

Meanwhile, she sits on the floor across him too. It was then that she takes out the thermos and the last bento box inside the bag. She unwraps the box to reveal brightly colored macaroons neatly arranged. The contents of the thermos were poured on a cup that she placed in front of him along with the box of sweets.

"Ryoma-kun... I have some macaroons and tea too if you'd like." she offers, chuckling softly at her next words. "I didn't expect that you haven't eaten lunch yet, so it was a good thing that I have some rice balls left too."

"Hn."

Just then, Ryuzaki stands up. She smoothed her uniform.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma looks up to her, giving a quizzical look. _Was she leaving?_

"I-I don't want to disturb you while eating," she explains, "Besides, I was planning to finish my English homework this break."

He found her answer ridiculous. While it was true that he dislikes disturbance, he was still in awe that she would consider herself as such. _Silly girl._ Eating Ryuzaki's food all alone somehow didn't sit quite well with him.

"I'll help you with the homework," he nonchalantly states, patting the floor on his side in a gesture for her to sit, "It would leave a bad taste if I eat these all alone."

"Oh." She blinked, caught off guard by his proposition. Ryuzaki nods, a slight blush on her cheeks as she resumed the empty space beside him, "I-It's okay, I guess..."

* * *

"Even if we finished the English homework, you should still memorize the vocabulary words I highlighted in your book." Ryoma's stern voice was something that she wasn't used to being directed at her. After all, when he was giving her tennis lessons, he would sound either bored, mischievous, or just plain informative. With his one look at her English skills, she already felt so judged. At first, he readily made fun of her. But over time, his brows would furrow in confusion over her work, and she would ultimately deduce that he probably wondered how she even passed English in middle school.

" _Mou..."_ Sakuno pouts while nodding in response to the boy who promised to help her during lunch break.

"I didn't realize that you needed more help in English than in tennis." He bluntly states as he stands up from his chair, "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

"Hai..." she internally weeps comically, "Thanks for helping me, Ryoma-kun..."

"Betsuni. I'll have to go to the tennis club now."

The prince of tennis waved his hand in dismissal before finally making his way outside the library. As he promised during lunch break, he stayed with her after class dismissal in order to help her with her homework. Fortunately, there were not many students that day in the library so she didn't feel that shy hanging around him alone to study. Having thought that somehow, her day was full of Ryoma-related events made her heart race. She wished that her face didn't look red as she recalled the events during lunch break.

Sakuno wasn't sure whether it was surprising or pitiful that over the three years that she harbored this crush on Echizen Ryoma, small things such as having interactions with him could make her feel so excited. When he asked her to stay on the rooftop earlier, she was surprised. Granted, she could confidently say that they are more than acquaintances now; though at times, she couldn't help but feel that despite the time she spent around him, their relationship didn't really evolve the way she wished it to be. He was still the same boy from their first year in middle school with the exception of his height that was significantly taller and his tennis skills that only became even better.

When everyone, as soon as they reached the final year of their middle school until high school talked about dates and relationships, acting around like adults, Sakuno couldn't seem to move on. Her 12 year old crush on the tennis prince only blossomed over the years, leaving her unable to really look at anyone beside him in a romantic light. Even Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Tomoka have all gone out with someone, and all she did was wait for the boy who didn't seem to have the slightest hint of romance.

But she's used to it now— waiting, maybe even for nothing. Sometimes, she gets the idea that when the boy she loved finally falls in love, and it was not to her, she would totally understand. Ryoma is the type to know what he likes or not right away. Sakuno only wished that by then, hopefully, her feelings already faded away.

She sighed, suddenly feeling down in the process of reminiscing. Shaking her head to rid of her depressing thoughts, she immediately started gathering her things. Tomoka was supposed to meet with her on the courts to cheer, so she really needed to hurry. Glancing at the huge wall clock situated on the top-most of the wall over the bookshelves, Sakuno realized how late it already was. Doing her homework unexpectedly took a while and she felt guilty that he may have been late at practice too because of her.

"Mou... I have to return the favor, somehow." She murmured while she slung her bag on her shoulders. The girl made a beeline for the exit as she hoped that her best friend wouldn't wait for too long.

"Ryuzaki-san?"

She turns her head to see who called her. "Mori-san?"

The girl named Mori Akane stood before her Mori, aside from being a member of the tennis club was also quite popular among her fellow first years. She's pretty, her short blue hair framing her small face perfectly. She's also kind, and Sakuno actually talked to her for a bit on the tennis club's freshmen member orientation.

"Is there something wrong?" She can't help but ask, seeing how Mori's eyes seemed to be puffy from crying. She had a sad, hopeful look on her face and Sakuno can't help but wonder what happened and why did she call for her.

"Can we talk for a moment, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Un," she nods with concern, hoping that this won't take too long, "What is it, Mori-san?"

"Eto..." Mori starts, "I saw you take the stairs to the rooftop during lunch earlier... I know that Echizen-kun was at the rooftop that time too. By any chance, are you two dating?"

"Eh?" Sakuno's mouth gaped at her straightforward question. Her face tinted red as she waved her hands in denial, "W-Why would you ask that?"

"I confessed my feelings for Echizen-kun earlier and when I asked him if that's because you two are dating, he didn't really answer my question." This time, in eagerness, Mori steps forward, eyes fixed on her.

Feeling flustered and cornered, all Sakuno could do was think of taking a step backward to maintain distance. And she did, though her foot slipped from the library door's short elevated platform to the ground, twisting her ankle.

"Ah!" As pain shot up on her foot, Sakuno could only wince in pain. In surprise, she lost her balance, falling on her rear.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Mori, momentarily shocked at what happened, crouched to her in worry, "Are you okay?"

The injured girl nods, even if she felt like crying over the pain. Mori gave her a hand as she tried to stand up.

"Sakuno?"

The two girls turned their heads to see an approaching Osakada Tomoka who looked puzzled, "What happened?" Her gaze darted to Sakuno and then to Mori, whom she was surprised to see.

"I accidentally twisted my ankle, Tomo-chan," Sakuno smiles weakly, "Did you wait long? Gomen."

Tomoka shakes her head, helping Mori to carry her friend, "Sakuno, it's okay. Let's just get you to help!"

"I'm really sorry, Ryuzaki-san!" Mori apologizes profusely, "I'll help you to the infirmary. I hope the nurse is still there."

* * *

Ryoma wasn't really in the best mood. After arriving late at practice, he was punished to run twenty laps. Since the ranking tournament is yet to start, being it's still the first week of his first year high school, that also meant that he didn't really regain his regular status back right away. Like most freshmen, all he did was basic training again, despite his experience. After joining the other freshmen in cleaning up the courts, he found himself inside the club room. With some of his senpais waiting outside, wanting to hang out after school, he hastily changed out of his practice clothes.

"Oi, Echizen, change quickly!" He could hear the booming voice of his Momoshiro-senpai outside.

"That's right, o-chibi! Let's grab some burgers!" His Eiji-senpai added, not really losing any of his energy despite the strenuous practice.

"Hai, hai..." Ryoma grumbled, in the middle of putting on his white inner shirt.

"Ne, Momo-chin... What do you think happened to Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada-chan?" the acrobat specialist suddenly brought up.

"I actually saw Osakada-chan earlier," Momo replies, "She told me that Ryuzaki-chan was coming too. But then, she left too and didn't come back."

"Oh? I wonder what happened." Eiji mused.

The club room door opened to reveal Ryoma in his school uniform. Just like his senpais, he had his tennis bag slung on his shoulder.

"What do you think happened, Echizen?" Momo asks him, "You're classmates with them right?"

"Beats me," the tennis prince shrugs, "They probably already went home or something."

"Oy, why do you seem indifferent?" Eiji gives the freshman a headlock, "That's Ryuzaki-chan, your girlfriend that we're talking about!"

"I-Itai! Let go, Eiji-senpai..." Ryoma protests, "Ryuzaki isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh? What is o-chibi saying, Momo?" without letting Ryoma's neck go, Eiji turns to look at Momoshiro, "Are you saying three years and o-chibi still hasn't made the move? Poor Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Well, Eiji-senpai," Momo shakes his head in disappointment, "Echizen still seems to be hopeless about things outside tennis."

_What do his senpais know?_

"Che." Ryoma finally succeeded in his struggle to break apart from his red-headed senpai's hold. He adjusted his hat, looking annoyed, "Let's just go eat some burgers."

The three of them started the trek to the burger joint that they frequent. Before leaving the tennis club's area, Ryoma unconsciously looked over on the other side of the fences. It was the first time this week that Ryuzaki didn't drop by to watch practice. He could only assume that she did go home early to study the English materials that he specifically instructed her to focus on. Upon remembering her flushed, embarrassed face when he was helping her, he inwardly smirked.

" _Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."_


	3. Everyone's Expectation

**2\. Everyone's Expectations**

* * *

The bustle in front of the boys' tennis club's bulletin board that morning was immense. There were quite a lot of murmurs and anticipation as everyone looked at the posted block matches for the ranking tournament today. Among the list of second and third years participating, there was a sole freshman. Though it wasn't really surprising to the people who knew of Seigaku Middle School Boys' Tennis Club's glory for the past years, the few unaware of it were in pure awe and anticipation as to what the high school rookie- Echizen Ryoma could possibly offer.

"As I keep on telling everyone; if you want to cheer for Ryoma-sama, you have to join the fan club first." Osakada Tomoka says as a matter of fact.

It was a busy morning for the President of the Ryoma-sama Fan Club. Without her low-key Vice President, Ryuzaki Sakuno, the amount of work that she was doing significantly doubled. The rush of high school girls that expressed their interest in joining was comparable to the first time she established the non-school officiated club in middle school. From an outsider's point of view, the passion exuded by the fan club could be considered quite admirable. But then, to people who were quite used to the view, namely the former members of Seigaku Tennis Club's middle school team, it was the usual. That's why, when Momoshiro, along with the Freshmen Trio arrived at the commotion, they could only sweat-drop.

"It's still early in the morning and you're already causing a ruckus around, Osakada!" Horio Satoshi, who didn't seem like he got over by the fact that Echizen has an established fan club, berated.

"Buzz off, Horio. Nobody's asking for your opinion." Tomoka retorts, continuing her business.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro, Katsuo, and Kachiro awkwardly observed the two people whose relationship didn't really change over the years. The three had the collective thought of not fanning the fire of their usual feud even further.

"I don't see Ryuzaki-chan anywhere, Osakada-chan," Momoshiro took the cue to change the subject, "Isn't she a part of the fan club too?"

"Ah! Momo-chan-senpai, Sakuno can't come and watch today," Tomoka sadly explains, "She had a small accident yesterday and sprained her ankle."

"What happened?" Kachiro asks, quite worried.

By then, the crowd of girls around Osakada was finally dismissed by her. When the last club application form was in her hands did she start telling the boys what happened yesterday afternoon. She looked unconvinced even by the time she finished explaining.

"So that's it?" Horio comments, "I thought it was something serious by the way you explained it." It instantaneously earned him a bonk on the head from the loud girl.

"Do you think there was something more to it, Osakada-san?" It was Katsuo's turn to ask, genuinely curious too about Tomoka's mannerism.

"That's right, Osakada-chan, tell us about it." Momoshiro nods, compelled as to how there seemed to be something more.

Tomoka looks around first, carefully scoping whether there were unwanted eavesdroppers around. Judging that it was fine, she leans a bit to the boys. With a hushed voice that surprised everyone, she speaks in a cryptic manner.

"I honestly don't think that it was a pure accident."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Horio's voice sounded a bit louder than everyone wanted. Tomoka threw him a serious death glare and he murmurs his apologies.

"Anyway, I don't know if you're aware that Sakuno has been the subject of numerous... unfortunate _accidents_ from people who thought that she's dating Ryoma-sama since middle school," she starts, "This Mori Akane who was with her yesterday confessed to Ryoma-sama yesterday, and actually sought out Sakuno to ask if she was indeed dating Ryoma-sama. And then, in an accident, Sakuno trips and sprains her ankle."

"Do you think that this Mori-san caused Ryuzaki-chan's injury?" Momoshiro inquires.

"I'm not really sure, Momo-chan-senpai. It was just my speculation," Tomoka shakes her head, "Sakuno told me specifically that it was all really an accident... and I believe her, but I also know that Sakuno tends to really not say troubling things. I'm just really worried."

"Don't worry, Osakada-san," Kachiro tries to liven up the mood of the girl, "Ryuzaki-san doesn't seem to be the type to lie."

"That's right, Osakada-chan," Momo supports, "Ryuzaki-chan wouldn't lie to you."

"But still, I didn't know that Ryuzaki-san gets in trouble for being rumored to be together with Ryoma-kun." Katsuo muses, "It must be hard."

"Well, it's Echizen that we're talking about." For the first time with Horio, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Heh. What is it about me?"

Everyone with the exception of the sole senpai froze, recognizing the owner of that mischievously cocky voice. They turned their heads simultaneously to look at Echizen Ryoma who appeared to have arrived from the water fountain nearby- proof is the small towel slung on his shoulders.

"Ah! Echizen!" It was Momoshiro who decided to speak up, "Did you know that Ryuzaki-chan injured her foot yesterday?"

Perturbed amber cat-eyes widened at the news.

* * *

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun... Is something wrong?"

They were currently in the middle of Chemistry class. Since the subject teacher wasn't around for the day, they were tasked to study in pairs. To Sakuno's surprise, before even Tomoka could pair with her, a certain prince of tennis volunteered by taking the seat beside her. And now, as she was making her own notes, at the corner of her vision she could make him out. He had a hand propped on his chin as his intense eyes bored at her. She could feel her pulse quicken and she was so sure that her cheeks are burning. She wasn't really used to people staring at her, more so being stared at by her long-time crush so intently.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma's reply exuded nonchalance even though he didn't make the effort to avert his gaze.

"Y-You've been staring..." Sakuno mutters, hesitating whether she returns his stares.

"Not really." He denies further, though this time, he looked away, "What happened to your foot?"

"I... I sprained my ankle." She couldn't reply right away, caught off guard by what seemed like a display of his concern for her, with an embarrassed laugh she continued, "I tripped at the library door yesterday..."

Sakuno gave him a small smile, waiting for him to say something. She could see his golden eyes staring at her again, and before she gets too embarrassed to speak again, she says, "A-Anyway, my ankle sprain isn't really serious. The school doctor said that it will only take a week or two to heal."

"Hn." He nods in recognition, and Sakuno wondered whether he just dropped the topic. But then, he continues, "I heard some interesting things from Osakada and everyone..."

"Eh? From Tomo-chan?" She thought that it was unusual for him to mention her friend, "What was it, Ryoma-kun?"

"They say that you usually get in accidents like that because of your association with me." Ryoma says in a tone with masked indifference.

His words surprised Sakuno, who then immediately spoke in defense of him, "It's not your fault, Ryo-"

"I'm not apologizing... Don't get me wrong," Her worried eyes met his, and Ryoma sighs, "I don't really care what others think."

"But Ryuzaki, I don't like it when people get in trouble in my stead," Ryoma removed his hand that supported his chin, "So tell me when people bother you because of me."

At his words, Sakuno could only look- her doe eyes hopefully reflecting the emotions that she felt. She couldn't find the right words to speak, for she was too taken aback. He did save her from bullies and harassment for so many times that she could count, so she never bothered him with the little incidents that befell her for being close to him. Over the years, she knew that Ryoma could appear quite indifferent, but not once did she ever think that he didn't really care.

That's why she was even more surprised at how she took his words. It was the first time that she heard him say things that could mean that he really _does_ care. Sakuno could feel her heart swell that she almost forgot to breathe.

"Un." She managed to nod, feeling the extreme amount of happiness one could only feel when their heart isn't their own.

* * *

"When I think about it, somehow, Ryuzaki-chan's sprained ankle is somehow o-chibi's fault, ne?" Eiji blew to cool the meat bun in his hands before taking a bite.

"How is it my fault, senpai?" Ryoma grumbles, taking a bite off of his own bun, "I didn't trip her."

"You didn't," Momo replies, continuously blowing the hot bun in his hand, "But it was related to you."

"That wouldn't have happened if you all weren't so invested in teasing me with Ryuzaki." Ryoma chewed on his food, giving an accusatory look to the senpais who walked along with him.

Afternoon practice ended an hour ago, and the three decided to visit some tennis shops before going home. After scoring a grip tape for Ryoma, new tennis shoes for Momo, and some tennis magazines for Eiji, the three decided to already go home to cease on anymore spending— that is, of course, before they passed by the meat bun stall and they decided to at least eat something on the way. And like the usual band of friends who talked about whatnot in their free time, their topics that ranged from tennis, idols, video games, eventually ended to talking about Ryuzaki, her absence, and her clumsy accident.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Momo caressed his chin with a hand.

"But still!" Eiji defends, "If o-chibi would just realize that he and Ryuzaki-chan belong together, then he could always protect her-nya."

Ryoma let out a stressed sigh, a hand even caressing his temple, "Since when do you senpais get to decide who I belong to?"

Eiji and Momo awkwardly laughed at being called out while thinking of a possible reply. Eiji's face lit up at his sudden idea and flashed Ryoma a peace sign, "Since becoming our o-chibi, of course! You know your senpais want the best, right?"

"Ditto," Momo supports and adds his own comment, "Plus, everyone could practically see that you have this chemistry with Ryuzaki-chan too," he grins, "Ah, young love is really the best."

"Momo-senpai, you're only a year older than me," Ryoma retorts, "Besides, don't you still have a thing with Tachibana's sister?"

Their topic shifted once again, moving on from Ryuzaki to tackling Momoshiro's love life. They trekked for some more time before they started to part ways. And so, while Ryoma found himself alone on the streets on his way home, the dropped topic about Ryuzaki somehow re-entered his mind. The morning when he overheard his teammates and Osakada's conversation played back in memory.

He never had any idea that Ryuzaki, aside from the obvious troubles that he saves her from, silently endured things because of her association with him. Seeing her in crutches that morning when he went to class, sent him a jumble of emotions that consisted of confusion and ire. It bugged him a lot, his being unaware that he just had to talk to her about it. Without much care to her usual Chemistry partner, he volunteered himself by sitting beside Ryuzaki.

He didn't realize at first that he was staring, though he didn't really show his surprise when she called him out for doing so. Ryuzaki seemed squeamish as if having an internal battle whether she should look back at him. As usual, her face tinted red— a feature that he rarely sees her without. When he talked to her, she also stammered a lot. Ryoma wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed teasing her quite a bit.

The view of his house grew even closer. While he paced his steps, he could see his old man dressed as a monk, sweeping the area behind the front gate. He didn't know why he was looking so gloomy, the drama that his aura exuded. Ryoma threw him a confused look before deciding to ignore him as he passed by towards the door.

"Oi! Seisshounen!" He heard his father, "Don't you want to know why I'm feeling down?"

"Not interested." Ryoma closed his eyes in disregard, about to open the house's front door.

"Oi! Listen to me!" Nanjiro yells at him, "I won't ever play you again seriously if you don't listen to me you stupid shorty!"

At his father's threat, Ryoma halts on his steps. He faces him with a glare, "Well, what is it?"

"Could you ask me a favor from your girlfriend?" Nanjiro says, "Your mother has found my magazines and plans to burn them on a bonfire!"

"Ha? Girlfriend..? Who are you talking about?" Ryoma grimaces, "What does this have to do with Mom burning your dirty mags?"

"Your little girlfriend, Ryuzaki-chan! Who else, my dumb son?" the old man exclaims, "Maybe she could deliver some sweets here again. Your mother's mood instantly gets better when she eats them." Nanjiro dramatically sighs, "Then maybe she'll change her mind and spare my treasures!"

"Baka Oyaji... How many times do I have to tell you that Ryuzaki isn't my girlfriend?" Ryoma eyerolled. For the nth time today, Ryuzaki being his girlfriend was brought up today. Feeling miffed, he replies, "I hope Mom burns all your magazines." He stuck out his tongue to jest his father.

"No!"

Ryoma stepped inside the house and closed the door, hearing his father's muffled cries for assistance. He let out a deep breath, too tired to even entertain the old monk. With heavy feet, he ascended the stairs that led to his room. He was about to enter his room when he felt something soft rubbing on his leg.

"Meow!"

"Karupin, tadaima." He picks up the animal, letting the cat snuggle in his arms. Ryoma walked on in his room, carefully putting down his tennis bag on a corner. He places Karupin in the bed while he stripped off his black uniform jacket. With his inner shirt on, he sits on his bed and eventually lied down.

Purring, Karupin crawled atop of him, settling on his stomach. Ryoma pets the cat, calming himself from the sudden surge of irritation he felt when his father brought up Ryuzaki. He didn't know why he felt so affected now. In the three years that everyone teased him to the girl with the wobbly hips, not once did he really expend this much energy and care, thinking. It seemed that his friends' revelation about Ryuzaki's silent sufferings really unsettled him. To consider that her sprained ankle was only one of the numerous times she got in trouble herself because of him, didn't make him feel any better.

 _"What's with people, anyway?"_ He huffed in irritation, _"Attacking a person just like that..."_

When it all comes down to it, he knew that neither Ryuzaki nor him was at fault. It was everyone's. Without the stupid jokes and constant setting up, nobody would've got the wrong idea. After all, it was obvious that he wasn't dating anyone. It was a glaring fact that he wasn't sure whether he should be proud about.

Ryoma's memory wandered to the first time that his senpais paired him off with Ryuzaki. It was in their first year of middle school when his Momo-senpai asked him whether he met up with Ryuzaki after his first-ever ranking monthly tournament in the tennis club. It was the day after he showed her his jersey, so he only nodded positively. Momoshiro gave him a knowing smile, elbowing him while asking whether she confessed her love yet. At the time, he only ignored his senpai. He paid his words no attention, yet the teasings never really dwindled. Eventually, when Ryuzaki was late to the airport when he was about to leave for the US Open, all his senpais, with the exception of then Captain, Tezuka collectively teased them.

Over some time, his own family was in on the joke too. What first started from his old man calling that one time she accompanied Ryuzaki to the stringer, as a date, led to more events. He tutored her tennis for the majority of his middle school life until now. And Ryuzaki, being too kind and concerned for her own good, proposed that she bake some sweets or give him bento in exchange for the favor. The sweets and food eventually got extended to their house, and with his mother falling in love with Ryuzaki's sweets, she wouldn't stop telling him that Ryuzaki is the daughter she never had, rarely joining in on his father's attempt at matchmaking.

Looking back now, it seemed that it was everyone's expectation that he ends up with Ryuzaki Sakuno. Not that he originally cared, but now, he felt strange. It was an issue now, whether he likes it or not. Racking the deepest parts of his brain, Ryoma came to an understanding. It was the cause of Ryuzaki's and his problems now. If everyone didn't assume his relationship with Ryuzaki, then, she wouldn't be targeted. If everyone ceased to tease him with her, then maybe, he wouldn't feel this weird now. All the setting up and manipulation, the misunderstandings and public embarrassments- he figured that he's had enough.

It all had to stop.

* * *

He was still thinking about what he should do about his conclusion yesterday, that morning practice. Ryoma thought of ways as to how people would stop pairing him off with Ryuzaki. Obviously, he didn't want to resort to any bad plans that could cost him his friendship with Ryuzaki, or at this point, every one of his friends and family if they ever discover that he decided to cut off Ryuzaki from his life.

The path to the nearby water fountain wasn't that crowded and Ryoma decided to drink some water. He excused himself from doing the required work out in a bit, making his way. Opening the faucet, he realized that there was someone about to approach him.

Before he could ever drink, he threw a glance at the person. He noted how she looked familiar as if he had seen her before. She was wearing the girls' tennis club uniform, her short blue hair reflecting the sunshine.

"Ano... Echizen-kun," she starts, "I know you just rejected me the other day at the rooftop..."

At her words, Ryoma finally recognized her as the latest girl who confessed to him at the rooftop. He saw how she stared at him even more expectantly than before, hands fidgeting as she blushed.

"I... I know you don't like me now, but I hope you give it a chance..."

 _"Give what a chance?"_ He frowned.

"Give dating me a chance..." The unknown girl says, not breaking eye contact.

Ryoma was contemplating how he should reject her when an idea crossed his mind. He pursed his mouth a bit, not saying anything as he thought of the possibilities. The girl continued to look at him in waiting, not really moving from her spot.

"Ne," Ryoma finally straightens his posture up, "Your request..." He gazed down at the girl who gave him a plan.

"I'll give it a chance."


	4. Ryoma's Defiance

**3\. Ryoma's Defiance**

* * *

He was pretty much satisfied to see the gaping faces of his senpais the moment they knew the news. It was afternoon practice and Ryuzaki dropped by, claiming that her injury didn't hurt that much anymore all while giving out the cookies she made during their Home Economics class. They were pretty much cheerful, thanking the girl for her continuous support to the team. Ryoma knew that it wouldn't take more time before his senpais start to tease them together again. In fact, when Ryuzaki handed the cookie for him, Momo whistled and Eiji made a funny face. He could also see the glint in Inui's eyes as he scribbled some love data, and Fuji's eyes were open, a knowing smile on display. When Ryuzaki returned to the farther area where Osakada and the fan club cheered from afar, Momo immediately starts.

"Isn't it nice being Ryuzaki-chan's boyfriend, ne, Echizen?"

It was Eiji's cue to get Ryoma in a headlock, "Now tell me, o-chibi, isn't Ryuzaki really your girlfriend-nya?"

"I can't breathe..." The tennis prince's shoulders slump at the weight of his boisterous senpai. He grumbles, "I'm not dating Ryuzaki... I'm dating someone else."

"EH?!" the collective gasps of his senpais and some club mates alike were comical.

" _Was it really that weird that I'm dating someone other than Ryuzaki?"_

Ryoma took note of their gaping faces. How Eiji and Momo seemed speechless, Inui frantically writing in his data with a horrified look on his face, how Fuji's cerulean eyes turned serious, and Kaidoh and Oishi who were in the middle of their match, stopped at what they overheard- was a sight so rare, only brought upon to this world by the revelation of Ryoma's love life.

"What do you mean, Echizen?" It was surprising that it was Fuji who started the follow-up question. The tensai's smiling face was even more creepy than usual.

"It's just like what I said. I'm dating someone else." Ryoma deadpanned.

"Wow. This is so surprising," Momo finally collects himself, "Who is it then?"

"It's..." The realization that he didn't even ask for the girl's name was baffling enough for him to pause.

" _What was her name?"_ He racked his brain for answers, even looking towards the area of the girls' tennis club to remember. His senpais had puzzled expressions as they waited for him. Luckily for Ryoma, the girl he was now _dating_ passed by, prompting him to point a finger at her.

"It's her."

Curious eyes followed his finger, seeing a blue-haired girl as she passed by with two of her friends.

"Uh... Who?" Momoshiro asks.

"Mori Akane, Class 5, a freshman regular candidate of the girls' tennis club." Inui adjusts his glasses, "I'm impressed that your relationship with her isn't on my data, Echizen."

"Ah! How mean, o-chibi!" Eiji pouts, "Don't you know that Ryuzaki-chan loves you?"

Ryoma shrugs, uttering his words as a matter of fact, "Ryuzaki doesn't love me, Eiji-senpai."

He turns his head, accidentally facing the area where Ryuzaki and her friend stood. Even with his senpais' over the top reactions, it seemed like the news hasn't reached them yet. Though Ryuzaki looked back, face appearing worried about the commotion, Osakada was busy instructing the cheering squad. He looks away, unsure if he did the right thing.

"I'll get a drink." Ryoma excuses himself, leaving his senpais in the middle of their discussions. He felt drained, thinking about the amount of effort he's bound to be required to do. He sighs, wondering if all of it would be worth it.

* * *

Sakuno heard the news from one of Tomoka's networks in the fan club that overheard the regulars' conversation. She didn't think much of it, even after knowing that Mori Akane is supposedly the _lucky girl_. Just yesterday, Mori approached her because she was apparently rejected. And Sakuno knew that Ryoma wasn't the type to back out on his words. Still, it surprised her how the rumor immediately spread. The Ryoma-sama fan club was frantic, utterly shocked that it was someone not even registered in their club. Tomoka was a ball of temperamental emotions, full of questions as to why and how Mori Akane escaped her radar.

That afternoon, after the tennis club's practice, she walked home with Tomoka and the Freshmen Trio. Sakuno became too busy, calming Tomoka who initially wanted to confront Ryoma's supposed girlfriend.

"Calm down, Tomo-chan..." she says, rubbing her friend's back.

"But I still can't believe it, Sakuno!" Tomoka gushes, "I refuse to believe it!"

"Believe it or not, Osakada, you're overreacting." Horio interjects, "Besides, it was Echizen who said it all... Right?" he looks over to Katsuo and Kachiro who awkwardly nods.

"It was weird too that Ryoma-kun would just casually drop that information." Kachiro states.

"Well, it didn't really seem like Ryoma-kun was the type to date, ne?" Katsuo adds with a chuckle.

"That's why I refuse to believe it!" Tomoka clings to Sakuno who pats her head to comfort while they walked.

"Oh, drop it, Osakada," Horio casually comments, "It's not like Echizen would actually choose to date you over Mori."

"Ah! You're so annoying, Horio!" she fumes, "Who told you that I'm angry because I wanted Ryoma-sama to date me?!"

"You don't..?" Horio throws her a genuinely surprised look before facing the road again, "Oh well, it's not like Mori is a bad choice. I'm saying she's pretty and popular enough for Echizen, surely."

"Geez! And I really wanted Sakuno to date Ryoma-sama..." Tomoka pouts, looking at Sakuno whose eyes widened as she blushed.

"W-What are you saying, Tomo-chan?"

"Duh!" Tomoka says, "Since middle school, I always thought that Ryoma-sama was interested in you. Plus, I'd rather that it's you who date Ryoma-sama than anyone."

Sakuno waves her hand in dismissal, "Where did you get that, Tomo-chan? Ryoma-kun doesn't appear interested to me at all."

"He does!" Tomoka insisted, "He's always there to help and save you. I'd say that Ryoma-sama really looks out for you. Right, guys?" She flashes a look at the other two freshmen who only observed.

"I do think that Ryuzaki-san is the closest female friend to Ryoma-kun." Katsuo replies, "You spend a lot of time together." He turned to look at Sakuno.

"Un. Most of our classmates really noticed that," Kachiro agrees, "I think it was one of the reasons why everyone thinks Ryuzaki-san is dating Ryoma-kun."

"Eh? B-But I'm not dating Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno replies, "Though maybe that's the reason why people ask me things about him."

"Come to think of it," Tomoka pauses for a bit, "Didn't Mori talk to you about Ryoma-sama the other day? I'm still not convinced that she didn't cause you to trip."

"It's an accident, Tomo-chan," Sakuno assures, "Mori-san didn't push me or anything."

"Maybe you just really don't like Mori, Osakada." Horio points out, "You even told Momo-chan-senpai and us about how you find Mori suspicious."

"But I still think she's suspicious!" Tomoka defends, though she had an embarrassed blush on, "Sakuno is just covering up for her."

" _She just really hates Mori, no?"_

It was the collective thought of the remaining four with a sweat-drop. Sakuno tightens her hold on Tomoka's hand knowingly, "It's okay, Tomo-chan... I promise you that Mori-san didn't really do anything to me."

"Hmp." Tomoka pouts before changing the subject, "Sakuno, you have to confirm it with Ryoma-sama, okay?"

"It's useless," Horio barges in, "Echizen was the one who said it earlier."

Tomoka glares at him, "Well, just in case! Maybe Ryoma-sama was just joking around."

"Right, right," Horio mocks, "Like Echizen is one to joke."

And so, the usual banter between the two commenced. Kachiro and Katsuo ignored the two, quite used to the amount of energy they expend on their loud fights. Sakuno could only knowingly smile, relieved that Tomoka is relieving stress with Horio. When she turns to look straight ahead, her heart turned heavy in confusion and melancholy. If it was Ryoma who announced it, then it must be true, right? Sakuno chewed on her lip, trying her best to not let the fact get to her. After all, she still hasn't heard it from his lips. Tomorrow, she would ask him- hopefully, it wouldn't hurt even more than now. But then, who was she to even feel that way?

* * *

He really intended to skip afternoon practice that day. Never in his imagination did Ryoma think that this would be even more troublesome than his previous situation. All day, he's been answering questions from everyone in the tennis club. As if his senpais' prying wasn't enough, he's got a whole lot of crying girls- who claimed that they were in his fan club- seeking him out just to ask why he chose to suddenly _date_.

" _Like it was their business."_ He cringed. Ignoring them didn't prove to be enough. Every subject breaks he gets hounded even by his classmates. It all intensified even more when at lunchtime, Mori Akane went to their classroom and asked to talk regarding their set up. It was mostly her who proposed some date spots, activities and decided that they walk home together from now on. Now, it wasn't like he was already regretting everything. He was the one who agreed to everything after all. But the day was just already too tiring. Too draining that he just wanted to go home and never go out. That's why, the moment their class was dismissed for the day, he dashed for it. Never mind getting loads of laps for tomorrow, never mind that he was supposed to walk Mori home. What Echizen Ryoma wanted is to recharge.

"Ryoma-kun..!"

Ryoma just passed by the school gates when he heard someone call him from behind. He didn't look back, instead, he continued to walk promptly. It wouldn't do if he gets caught again. He was far too exhausted to deal with them. But then, as the call for him continued then significantly dwindled, he realized how the voice sounded familiar. He reluctantly stops to look back, seeing Ryuzaki Sakuno follow him.

"Ryoma-kun..." She struggled to pace her steps faster. Without a crutch to support her left foot, she limped.

He threw her a questioning look, worriedly staring as she approached him. Ryuzaki clumsily walked fast. It was a miracle that she didn't trip with her injured foot. She was heaving, cheeks flushed as she moved. Ryoma felt guilty not realizing that it was her right away.

"Ryuzaki, what is it?"

"A-Ano..." she looks sideways, "Are you skipping practice?"

"Did you follow me just to ask that?" He didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. _"What's with her?"_ He mulled, _"Did she seriously follow me all the way here to ask if I am skipping?"_

"Gomen..." she pouts, her doe eyes looking sorry. The view of her tugged at his gut and it made him guiltier than ever. He lets out a sigh before speaking up.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I... I don't know," she looks down, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma's brows furrowed, his amber eyes boring at her as she turns her back. For some reason, after all these years, he still couldn't quite understand this side of her. She always seemed to shot her own self down whenever he's around. He thought that whatever was the case, she's slowly been getting more confident around him. He did spend more time with her than anyone in their classroom, wasn't that enough for her to think that she could speak herself around him?

When Ryuzaki trips and she lands on her knees, Ryoma didn't hesitate to help her. She hissed in pain, glimpsing the scrape on her knee. She looks up to see the boy's hand, held out to her in support. She takes it, flinching as her ankle ached.

"Can you carry my bag?" Ryoma asks though he slung his tennis bag on her shoulder anyway. He crouches in front of her after making sure that their bags are secured. With a hand, he gestured for her to climb on his back.

"Eh?" She felt her face burn up.

"Climb on my back, Ryuzaki," he simply mutters, "I'll carry you home."

She awkwardly latches her hand around his neck as she leaned on his back. He locks his arms behind her knees, tucking her skirt so it doesn't flutter with the wind. Ryoma carefully lifted her off the ground with great balance.

"Not as heavy as I thought." He started walking.

"Mou..." She pressed her forehead on his back, too embarrassed to say anything more, "You shouldn't have made the effort, Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma ignores her murmurs, not even minding the curious gazes of strangers who passed by. He looked straight ahead, brimming nonchalance. He could feel her soft body against his back. There was loud pounding and he wasn't sure whether it was the girl's heart or his. He adjusted her hold on her, so she could shift more comfortably.

"Did you really follow me just to know whether I'm skipping practice?" he grumbles, turning his head though he couldn't really see her from his angle.

"Umm..." He could feel her warm breath prickling his nape, "I-I wanted to say that we wouldn't be having any more tennis lessons until my foot heals." He heard her small chuckle that reverberated against his body.

"Of course. What would you even do with a sprained ankle?" Ryoma says in an obvious tone, "Mada mada dane. Ryuzaki."

"Right..." Ryuzaki humors, relaxing her hold on him. They've been walking for a while now, passing through the landmarks towards her place. There were only a few turns left and they'll eventually reach the Ryuzaki residence.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun..." her soft voice was small and nervous. It was a stroke of luck that he has sharp ears to hear what she had to say.

"Hn?"

"Ano..." she takes a deep breath, talking slow as if carefully taking her time, "I-Is it true that you're dating Mori-san?"

With that question being thrown at him all throughout the day, he should've immediately given her an almost irate response. But since it was Ryuzaki, his former coach's granddaughter; Ryuzaki, a person who he trusted enough, he faltered for a moment. Ryoma debated within himself whether he should tell her the truth and explain. Then again, taking note of their circumstances, his mind says otherwise. Ryoma figured that telling her unnecessary things would beat his purpose- and it was supposed to be the plan so people wouldn't think that they are dating anymore.

"Hn." He simply grunts, unwilling to divulge anything further.

"I.. I see." Ryuzaki utters in almost a whisper, dropping the topic completely.

After that, they both went silent. They just passed by a turn that led to the only pathway left. Ryoma appreciated that she didn't pry any further. He was actually positive that everything would turn out better when he notices her body trembling. Ryoma froze, hearing her muffled whimpers. The wet sensation of hot tears seeping from his uniform surprised him.

"Does your ankle hurt, Ryuzaki?" he asks in contained panic, "Are you crying?"

Ryuzaki doesn't reply, letting go of her arms' hold around his neck. Instead, he could feel her motions as she shifted. Her sounds were even more muffled and Ryoma assumed that she covered her face. He tried to look over her, though it was really futile.

"Oi, Ryuzaki..." he repeats, worry etched on his voice, "What's happening?"

She grabs his shoulders for balance and she says softly, despite almost being out of breath, "I-I'm okay..." she croaks, "I'm okay, Ryoma-kun..."

She wasn't okay and he knew it. With his fast legs, he tried his utter best to reach her house sooner. If her injury ached enough for her to cry, then they have to at least apply some first aid to it. The sound of her crying lurched his stomach to an uncomfortable feeling. He wasn't sure whether it was guilt or frustration that welled up in him. He had her follow him in a distance unknowingly with her bad leg. As soon as they reached the Ryuzakis' house, he gently set her down hoping that it wasn't as bad.

"We need to apply ice on your sprain." he mumbles.

"Ryoma-kun... thank you for bringing me home." she says with glassy eyes, "I-I'm really okay... You don't have to worry."

"But your inju-"

"It's okay, Ryoma-kun." She smiles at him and he somehow felt a strange pang in his chest.

Ryuzaki slowly made her way to open the door. She seemed disoriented as she went inside, shoulders slumped. When she turned to face him for the last time that day, she wouldn't even meet his eye.

"I.. I have to rest now," she feigns a laugh to make the mood appear lighter, "Goodbye, Ryoma-kun."

She closed the door to a confused Ryoma who was still processing what transpired.

" _What a weird girl."_ He thought, though his lost expression couldn't leave his features. He felt hollow as if he did something wrong that he wasn't even aware enough. Ryoma didn't like that feeling in particular. For some reason, he stood outside for a few minutes, waiting at particularly nothing before leaving.

* * *

"Tadaima." He was removing his shoes by the door when his father peeked from the living room.

"Oi, you're early," his father chuckles, eyeing him, "You skipped practice since you finally got a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Ryoma replies unamused, putting his used shoes on the rack.

"Oh! You finally made a move on Ryuzaki-chan!" Nanjiro hollered, laughing at what he thought his son finally growing up, "Shouldn't we celebrate?"

"It wasn't Ryuzaki." He bluntly retorts, making his way upstairs and ignoring his old man's questions. His day was a mess and he wasn't in the mood to entertain his antics.

As soon as he opened his room, he jumped on his bed without changing clothes. Lying on his side, he scanned an area of his room. Atop his bookshelves were random trinkets that he collected over the years. An old tennis ball caught his attention, one that made him remember middle school. The caricature on the ball was faded, but he could still make out his cartoonish face from afar.

Ryoma sighed, relaxing. He hoped that his defiance was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I know that somehow Sakuno hurts again. AAAAAAA Believe me, I cry when she cries too. But then, Ryoma really does dumb stuff in this story. I think 50-70% of this story is about Ryoma's mistakes, before he realizes some things. I love writing an in love Ryoma so I can't wait until I reach that point. Haha. Anyway, if anyone with you is familiar with NaNoWriMo (a writing challenge where you write a 50K words novel in the whole of November), this story is kinda my attempt at that. So yep, I hope I can live up to the challenge~
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really love hearing about your reactions~


	5. The Price of Ignorance

**4\. The Price of Ignorance**

* * *

"Sakuno! Fight-o! Fight-o!" Osakada Tomoka's voice filled the area and Sakuno blushed, unsure whether she should be embarrassed at her friend's usual over-the-top display or the fact that she's in the court- actually playing the match.

The score was 4-5 and Sakuno is at the disadvantage. She took a deep breath to focus herself, bouncing a tennis ball on the ground while she prepared for her serve. Her ankle injury is a thing in the past now as she bends her knees with ease. Years of tennis tutelage from the tennis prince allowed her to swiftly jump on time with a graceful form, hitting the ball she tossed seconds ago. It shot fast and deep on the baseline, not allowing her opponent to react.

"30-40!"

" _You can do this, Sakuno."_ She repeatedly chanted in her mind as the game continued. She is sweating profusely, yet, the feeling of tiredness didn't seem to catch up with her. Before long, she was engaged in long rallies. Remembering more of his advice as her match commences, Sakuno tried her best to put the sad thoughts at the back of her mind while she played. She swung her racquet with all her might, hitting hard to return shots. At some point, it seemed that though her senses were heightened, all that mattered was the ball that she had to return at all cost. Everything around her blurred when her opponent hit a powerful smash. It was the deciding shot of the opposite court, and Sakuno focused on the whirring ball. She wasn't sure whether she could take it. Still, she braced herself, pouring her all to get that last point that would lead to her team's victory.

From her vision, the ball dropped to her opposite court in slow motion. She loosened the grip on her racquet unconsciously, processing it all. The resounding cheers of Tomoka from the sidelines filled her ears as she tried to absorb what was happening- her first win in high school. She looked around, meeting the faces of her teammates' smiling. As her eyes wandered over to the stands to see her best friend cheering and jumping despite it only being the Prefectural Tournament, she can't help but chuckle. Though upon a glimpse of a familiar white cap among the audience made her body froze for a second. Sakuno's chest tightened, her heart beating so fast that it hurt. She had to low-key avert her gaze when she met his laid-back amber eyes. Feigning her best smile, she tried to will away her emotions when she saw him.

When she returned to the waiting area after handshaking her opponent, Sakuno was greeted by congratulations from everyone in the club.

"You did a great job, Ryuzaki." the girls' tennis club captain pats her shoulders, "You should have more confidence in your play. You've done well, considering you're a last minute player."

"T-Thank you, Captain."

The upperclassman pertained to the incident when their original Singles 3 player couldn't make it to the match. Due to the player's sudden sickness, the coach had to pick among those shortlisted- club members who almost made it to the regulars. Since the girls' tennis club didn't have any sophomores and seniors left that wasn't in the regulars, they had to choose among the remaining first years. To which, Ryuzaki Sakuno was chosen- placing third on her block from that month's school ranking competition. Initially, Sakuno was terrified. Without any extra preparations, her easily rattled personality was way pressured than she normally would. It was a good thing that Tomoka was there. The boys' tennis club's tournament is within the same venue so Tomoka was with her when she was assigned to play. Her exuberant friend promised her that she would cheer so hard that Sakuno will forget everything she was ever nervous about. Along with her teammates who motivated her, she got the strength that she needed.

Sakuno rested on one of the benches outside the fences. It still overlooked the matches, albeit its distance among the stands of the audience. She felt secluded, which is what she wanted, considering she really wanted to hide away. After receiving Tomoka's text of congratulations and notice that she would have to go the boys' matches now because of the fan club, somehow, Sakuno felt guilty that she was thankful. She wasn't in the mood for high-spirited exchanges now. The traitorous thoughts that she kept on pushing at the back of her mind threatened to surface.

And it has been more than a full month now. She should've been okay by this time, right?

But every time she looks at him, her heart sinks. It was worse on the first week that she heard him utter from his lips the confirmation that he's actually dating another girl. She could still remember that afternoon. How at first her heart burst of giddiness, having him carry her on the way home. The pounding within her chest that wouldn't subside. His body felt warm, and her face burned as if it would combust. How it seemed to her that maybe... just _maybe_ she was important to him the same way that he was important to her. And that somehow, her three year crush actually had a chance if the prince of tennis would take a moment and think about it.

Sakuno sighed, instinctively checking her now completely healed ankle. It did ache so much that day, but it was nothing compared to the hurt she felt over her unrequited love. It was hilarious how she convinced herself for so many times that she wouldn't hurt when one day Ryoma would finally find someone he liked. It all backfired on her that afternoon and she couldn't control the tears that escaped her eyes. It was even more awful that she didn't want him to see her in that sorry state, so she said that she was okay despite. She thought that her ankle injury was the perfect guise- it led him to believe that she was crying of physical hurt. And that's what she preferred more; she didn't want him to know her internal turmoil of a broken heart.

Since closing her house's door at him that afternoon, she tried her utter best to avoid him. They were classmates and so she had to pretend that everything was fine. When they get in the same group work or get partnered, she wouldn't actively try to converse with him. She wanted to minimize interacting with him that she canceled tennis practices with him. No more bentos or sweets that she would make especially just for him. They regressed from actually being friends to being acquaintances again.

Seeing Ryoma and his girlfriend together made her feel bitter and she didn't like it the least. Sakuno thought that they didn't deserve to be hated. And so, she tried to distract herself by being busy. Besides, Tomoka was the most stressed among the fan club, claiming that the fan club was just going through a storm. She would often scold her friend for not liking Mori too much, and Tomoka would defend that Ryoma and Mori's relationship just doesn't make sense. Not like they had a say about it, since it was Ryoma who made the announcement.

Singles 2 finally started and Sakuno was cut out of her wandering thoughts. She looked over the courts, watching their team's Mori Akane play.

" _She's so good."_ She mused, noting how even as a freshman, Mori is already talented to qualify as a regular, _"No wonder Ryoma-kun likes her... She's a genius in her own right."_

"Good game, Ryuzaki."

She stiffened, hearing a familiar voice she's getting used to avoid. It instantly knocked her out of her daydreaming. Looking up, she saw him, his charismatic smirk directed at her. It has been a long time since she stared at his face for a while, and at the view of his good-looking features she calmed her racing pulse. _Why is he here?_ Sakuno turns her stare away, a small evident blush graced her cheeks as she stammered.

"T-Thanks..."

"You actually play good when you don't pay too much attention to your surroundings." Ryoma casually sits beside her, Ponta on one hand, leaning a bit to his back using his other hand as support. He faces forward, appearing to watch the ongoing match. His compliment reached her ears and she suddenly felt conscious. He rarely compliments her play since she was always a clumsy mess around him. It was the first time that he actually arrived to see her match, having the boys' and girls' matches always happen at the same time.

"Though of course you could still cut your hair since it's still too long." he teased.

"Mou. You're picking on my hair again." Sakuno pouts, throwing him a dissatisfied glare before changing the subject, "Don't you have a match to play, Ryoma-kun? Why are you here?" She reached for one of her braids and fiddled with it. Upon realizing what she said, she instantly regretted her question, "I-I'm sorry... You're here because of Mori-san's match, right?"

"I'm not playing in the morning matches." he deadpanned, "I have nothing better to do."

"I see." she mutters, feeling tense and unsure if she should just leave or stay. There was a tense air to them and she didn't exactly felt comfortable over their silence- a huge change since they used to be pretty much comfortable even without saying anything. Eventually, it was him who cracked the atmosphere.

"Ne, Okaa-san wants to know if you're selling those sweets that you used to deliver home," Ryoma says out of nowhere, giving her a sideways glance.

Sakuno's ears perked up, hearing something about his mother, "Eh? I'm not really selling those."

"Heh... Okaa-san really likes the stuff you make," his cat-eyes filled with mirth. There's a hint of mischief in his voice, "She was quite bummed when I told her that you don't want me to teach you tennis anymore."

"W-Well, I could just send her some sweets the next time I make them," Sakuno gives him an awkward smile, hoping that her suggestion would suffice. She understood that his family would've found it weird that she doesn't send them treats. They would eventually find out that she stopped taking tennis lessons from him. Still, with Ryoma's last sentence, she'd like to clarify that it wasn't like that at all.

"Besides... I-It's not like I don't want you to teach me tennis anymore, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno mutters, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"What is it then?" he asks bluntly, eyebrow quirked up in inquiry.

She faces him and her words wavered in her throat, unsure of what to say. What should she tell him? That she couldn't take how her lungs constrict around him? That at the view of her and Mori, she feels drowned and her chest hurts? That she was brokenhearted and would like to save herself from any more discomfort, therefore, giving him an indirect love confession? As much as possible, she'd like her feelings to remain unknown. Sakuno would feel even more miserable if he gets to know the truth now.

"Umm..." she lies, "I.. I don't know if Mori-san would be okay with your spending time with me. I mean, you should spend you free time with Mori-san," Sakuno continues, hoping that she's believable, "Don't you think so..?"

Ryoma gave her a questioning look. She reluctantly returned his stare, uncertain to the lost expression that he had. Sakuno didn't dare speak anymore, afraid that her lips would betray her and utter things that she didn't want to tell. And perhaps he understood, even though he shrugged as he faced forward. The sounds of distant claps and cheering prompted Sakuno to look at the courts too. Mori Akane won her match, and their team finally achieved their first victory of the day.

"I'll be going now." Ryoma states, standing up from his seat. Sakuno hesitantly rose too, wondering if he wouldn't join in congratulating his girlfriend. Sipping on his drink, he turns his back at her.

"It was nice talking with you again, Ryuzaki..." he said it with his nonchalant voice, yet, for reasons she couldn't understand, his words sounded strange to her ears.

Sakuno couldn't exactly describe it. The words sad and lonely didn't completely define it. It seemed hopeful and pensive. She was confused too, her uncertainty adding yet another layer to a side of him that she didn't understand. With her curious large hazel eyes, Sakuno watched the prince of tennis as he walked away, seemingly without a care.

* * *

It was just after lunch when Ryoma decided that he needed to go to the vending machines for a can of Ponta. The sun was high and he's itching to play already, having missed the chance on the morning matches. He adjusted his hat, eyes lazily poring over the right buttons to push while he slid coins over the vendo's slot. The machine made a whirring sound before the resounding clank was heard- indicating the drink's drop.

"Ryoma!"

He looks over to the girl who called him. Mori Akane had a huge grin on while she waved, jogging to approach him. She tucked a stray lock of her blue hair behind her ears, cheerfully asking him.

"Did you watch my match?" she clasped her hands together in anticipation, "A senpai told me that you were on the stands."

"Hn." he nods, his default indifference on. He eyed her, curious as to why she sought him out, "Why?"

"What did you think of my play?" she muses, her olive eyes looking expectant. Ryoma put a finger on his chin, as if in deep thinking. To be quite honest, he didn't watch her whole match. It was so short and he was talking to Ryuzaki at the time. He tried to recall the few moments he saw before he commented.

"It was good." he starts, "But you were quite impulsive. You're lucky enough that your opponent wasn't the type to exploit that."

"So it still wasn't good..?" Mori visibly pouted. He thought that it was all there is to it before she added, "I bet you don't berate Ryuzaki-san like this, at all."

"What are you saying?" She sounded ridiculous to his ears.

"Well, didn't you used to teach her?" she casually replies, though there's a knowing glint in her eyes," Is she better at me in tennis?"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, wondering how somehow, Ryuzaki was dragged in a subject unrelated to her. He was quite annoyed, but he humored the girl in front of him.

"Nope. Ryuzaki's way worse, and I always let her know." He shrugs, "She's a hard worker though, so if she improved this much over three years, who knows how much she'll evolve?"

"I see." Mori curtly nods, looking at him. She paused a bit, in hesitation, but she still continued.

"Ne, Ryoma... Do you like me?"

"I wouldn't try to date you if I hate you, Mori." Ryoma simply replies. He was feeling skeptical, unsure where this conversation with her was going. But he kept his cool.

"Then, why don't you call me by my first name? It's been more than a month since we started to date."

He blinked, running out of reason that he could say. While it was true that they were dating, their relationship didn't really progress much. They were both busy with their clubs, and the only time they are together without effort is walking home. It was Mori who would suggest where they date whenever he gets free time. While Mori calls him by his first name, he felt uncomfortable calling her by her name. He figured that it was too fast for him to really feel comfortable.

Ryoma was too busy with his own thoughts to realize what she was doing all of a sudden. She stood before him, looking determined. Her cheeks flushed while she slightly pouted her lips. She tiptoed in an attempt to kiss him. His eyes went wide as his brain rang alarm bells. He stepped back in surprise, though even with his reflexes it would've been impossible to evade. At the last moment, he actually pondered why he was adamant about avoiding it.

It was just a kiss and it was supposed to be normal between dating couples. It was the least he could do to return her effort, right?

Still, with reflex, just before their lips met, his hand moved.

At the last minute, he refused to be kissed. His hand covered her mouth and they stared at each other in shock. It was Mori Akane who stepped back, appearing fidgety in shame. It took a while before she finally recollected herself.

"You know, I wasn't sure why you even agreed to date me." she awkwardly states, fingering a lock of her hair while looking down, "It feels unfair... I don't think you really gave me a chance," she chuckles, though he could sense her bitterness.

He chose not to speak, letting her say what she wanted. He at least owed her that. Thinking about it now, he felt fragments of guilt. It was mostly her who kept the relationship going. He actually did not do any effort despite being the one who agreed on trying to date. They've never even kissed before, and maybe Mori felt that he wasn't ecstatic about the idea so she didn't bother pestering him about it. On their dates, he didn't really feel anything. Ryoma wondered whether he was really suitable for romance. Maybe his senpai-tachi was right and he's asexual. But in the past month that he dated Mori, not once did he really feel love within himself.

"Shouldn't we break up?" Mori brought it up, "I-It wasn't like I really loved you anyway."

He only watched her vent her feelings out. Ryoma found it useless at this point, to even say anything.

"I guess what I felt for you was a simple infatuation. I prided on my tennis skills... and I guess, it was natural that I wanted to date the best player. I really entertained the idea of us dating..."

Mori continues, "I know it was impulsive, and you're right about me. I tried to make it work and I think it's enough..."

"I can never compete with Ryuzaki, right?" she murmurs.

"Ryuzaki?" At that point, he couldn't help but ask. _"Why is she being dragged again?"_

"I know that you were with Ryuzaki this morning." Mori accuses, "It's funny because I actually thought that you weren't really dating before."

He looks at her for a moment, disappointment in his features. So clearly, his stupid plan failed. No matter what he does, Ryuzaki gets associated with him. It was hilarious, his feeling that Ryuzaki basically avoided him like the plague in the past month. He thought that it was beneficial. It was okay, and it was all for nothing. His conversation with her earlier was the first time that he really got to talk to her again, and it's already blown out of proportions by people. It seemed like whatever he did wouldn't really work. So is it still his fault?

"Let's break up, then." Ryoma says with finality, "It's not within myself, whatever you think of me and Ryuzaki."

She stiffened at his words and he could see her eyes rimmed with tears. Mori nods at him, "You're right. I guess it wouldn't really work out."

In a flash, he felt the stinging impact of Mori's palm against his cheek. Ryoma flinched, though he didn't make any effort to look even sorry. He had his usual uncaring mask on. He figured that he deserved it, so he didn't say anything.

"I-I'm sorry for slapping you..." Mori apologizes,"It was a spur of the moment... And truthfully, you kind of deserved it."

And then, just like that, she left. Ryoma ignored the prickly feeling of his cheek as he watched her go away. When Mori was finally out of view, he sighed. It _really_ wasn't worth it. He could've saved himself from these emotional troubles if it wasn't for his ignorance.

He looked around, wishing that no one saw their rather public display of a breakup. He didn't see anyone, and it was so quiet that the only sounds he could hear are the distant noises of cheers and bouncing tennis balls. It was then that he realized why he was at the vending machines. Resisting the urge to hit himself in the head, he leaned to get his almost forgotten Ponta on the chute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite only having two scene breaks, this is the longest chapter so far. I can't believe it, lol. I'm sorry for the drama scenes. The road to Ryoma's realization could be quite long and taxing. Bear with this un-romantic Ryoma for a while. Haha. This chapter concludes the first point of the story. I think the next chapters would be lighter than this one? Also, I don't know whether Mori appears again, but then, it's me and I'm not really sure with my writing, myself. HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Anyway, I've been slowly writing the past days because a typhoon hit my area. We're not among the most devastated, but many of the trees outside our house fell down; electricity went out and I can't write anything. My updates are actually catching up to what I wrote so far, so I'd probably have a buffer sooner in a week or two. Still, I would be posting the next chapter after a few days from now.
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts? Hehe.


	6. A Secret to Keep

**5\. A Secret to Keep**

* * *

"Ahem. Can I get everyone's attention, please?" the Class Representative, Asahina Shiro announced in front of the class, "We need to decide on what our class would do for the upcoming School Foundation Festival. Any ideas?"

It was lunch break and everyone was asked to stay in the classroom for a short class meeting. There were murmurs of discussion among the students before one by one, they contributed ideas. Sakuno only observed, not really minding whatever the class decides upon. She was listening intently to Tomoka's ideas that she's yet to share in class when the classroom door opened, revealing Echizen Ryoma who came back from a teacher's errand to help carry their notebooks. He didn't look like he was in the best mood, considering how he was caught in the act of dozing off from the last class. For a moment, the class discussion was halted while he made his way back to his seat. Despite the growing noise of ecstatic voices from their classmates as the meeting continued, Sakuno's gaze can't help but gravitate to the tennis prince. The sunshine from the windows beside his desk illuminated his features greatly, enhancing his already good looks. He had a hand propped to his chin as he looked in front, golden eyes lazily watching the ongoing meeting.

It has been more or less two months since the news of his break up with Mori Akane resounded within the whispers of gossips. She could still remember the rumors, of how he broke up with her in the afternoon of the Prefectural tournament. How Mori seemed to have puffy eyes when she saw her that afternoon when the matches were over and it was time for everyone in the club to go home, and Ryoma hanging out with his senpais after school again. They were the first years' power couple, both so popular and seemingly out of reach. So it wasn't a surprise that the topic refused to die down until it was the third week. Tomoka would often tell her the rumors, never failing to comment that just as how fast and out of nowhere Ryoma and Mori's dating news were, the same could be said to their sudden breakup.

To Sakuno, she wouldn't like to admit outright that a small part of her was happy. It made her guilty that she felt it, after all she's friends with them both- but then, seeing Ryoma single again somehow made her hope reappear. She couldn't count how many times she berated herself over that recognition. Was her hurt really that fickle? What were her tears for? It was as if her heart recovered again, only to sincerely believe that her feelings would someday be returned.

It was far from reality, though. Things weren't really the same anymore. While it was true that after he broke up with Mori, she no longer avoided him, the gap that Sakuno made from secluding herself was still there. Ryoma no longer tutored her in tennis, and without an unavoidable activity, Sakuno didn't really spend any time with him. She did give him sweets for his family, continued to cheer for him on matches, and they do interact for school works, but that was it. It is safer to say that they are now the barest minimum of friends, and Sakuno is just another face in his crowd of cheerers. The thought elicited her a sigh, as she pondered how much their distance widened again.

"Ryuzaki-san..?" Sakuno was pulled out of her reverie. Realizing that almost all her classmates looked at her, her ears turned red, and she felt flabbergasted. She straightened on her seat, suddenly feeling conscious. Ryoma, who for some reason returned her gaze from earlier. He was looking at her intensely, eyes narrowed hopeful as if silently communicating. The stimulation of being under his stare sent her heart beating fast and she immediately looked away in escape. She turned her head to see the class representative who looked at her in inquiry. Asahina's expression was curious and she wanted to kick herself for not paying attention as to what was happening. " _What were they talking about?"_

"H-Hai..?" she manages to say. Horio who was now standing in front too- he volunteered to be the secretary for the meeting- moves, eyes glinting with mirth as he wrote the prince of tennis' name on the blackboard. Sakuno's confused eyes widened in shock, taking her time to stare at the writings on the board. She saw the list where Ryoma's name was written: _Scarers/Ghosts._ Her vision darted to the uppermost center of the board where their booth was already, apparently decided.

_Class 2's Horror House Booth_

She blinked multiple times.

"Okay, so with Ryuzaki-san's vote, it's decided that Echizen-kun would be one of the scarers." Asahina continued his talk. "Any more volunteers?"

"Eh?" Sakuno gasped, instantly looking over the tennis prince's seat. He was scowling at Horio's direction. Horio gulped nervously, regretting his jesting demeanor while writing his name earlier. Sakuno felt sorry for their uni-browed friend. It was her mistake, after all. If only she paid attention to the topic and at least tried to understand the expectant look that Ryoma gave her.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun..." she silently murmured in apology to his direction.

* * *

Time went by quickly, and there's only a week left before the school festival begins. Everybody seemed frantic, with empty spaces and classrooms filled with building projects, with performance practices every break times, to the haul of unfinished crafts that some people even continue to do at home. All in all, it was busy. With club activities temporarily suspended to give way for class booth preparations, Ryoma found himself painting one of their backgrounds on one corner of the classroom while he absentmindedly nods to the conversations that Horio tries to make while painting another prop.

"Oi, are you listening, Echizen?" Horio asks and Ryoma only grunts in passive reply as he continued to brush over the chocolate brown paint over the plywood. He just dipped the paintbrush on one of the paint cans, a bit forceful so the meager amount left, splashed a bit. He glances up to hopefully find the person in charge of the paint supply, only for his eyes to meet with rich chocolate brown pools that he hasn't stared at for a long time.

"Chocolate..." he unconsciously muttered, blinking at Ryuzaki Sakuno who stood before him. Brows furrowed in curiosity, "Ryuzaki..?"

"Ryoma-kun..." she replies with a small smile, and Ryoma looks around to Horio who appeared to be saying, 'I did try to tell you.' with his deadpan expression. He sets aside his paintbrush before he stood.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Ah... Eto," she fishes something in her pocket, "I... I was wondering whether I can take your measurements?"

"Measurements..?" he asks, unsure eyes turned at her.

Ryuzaki immediately stiffens up, face slowly reddening as she flails her hand in denial, "I-It's for your costume... a-as a scarer..."

"Oh." He mouths in realization, "Sure."

"So Ryuzaki is assigned to the sewing of costumes, huh?" Horio joins in, "Why is Echizen only getting his measurements now? I thought it was supposed to be done last week?"

"Ah... That's because... How do I say it?" Ryuzaki was holding a tape measure as Ryoma thoughtfully set aside the plywood he was painting so it doesn't get in anyone's way, "I think everyone thinks it's hard to approach Ryoma-kun..."

At Ryuzaki's explanation, Ryoma quirk's an eye brow, looking at Ryuzaki incredulously as Horio simply replied, "I see. That explains it."

"That explains what?" Ryoma couldn't help his grumpy retort. He couldn't fathom why anyone would be scared of him.

"O-Oh... Y-You know..." Ryuzaki stutters, "You were quite scary when your name was written on the list of scarers."

Well, not only did he murderously glare at Horio when he put his name on the list, he also played a practice match with him that afternoon and pummeled him. The thought of putting a costume on felt embarrassing and the thought of its being a possible blackmail material unnerved him. With the kind of his senpais and family, he can't be so sure that no one would take advantage of that. His Momo-senpai used to say that he could be quite scary when he's irritated while playing, so he figured that it must be one of the reasons. Not that he cared, anyway. He wasn't really keen on knowing, but seeing Ryuzaki appear fidgety around him definitely brought back memories. It made his lip curl a bit in a smirk, teasing.

"Well, whose fault is it?" It was a reference to that lunch break when Ryuzaki agreed to list him, even if he cast her a look of protest.

He enjoyed seeing her cheeks flare while she pouts, "S-Sorry about that, Ryoma-kun..."

"Hn," Ryoma contemplated whether to tease her anymore, but he only decided to shrug, "Anyway, shouldn't you start measuring now?"

"H-Hai..!"

And she started to unravel the tape measure in her hands. Unlike Ryoma's expectation that she would be clumsy while doing work, Ryuzaki showed an air of experience. She looked focused while glancing at the measurements of his shoulders, murmuring numbers as she jots down notes on her minuscule notepad. When she went ahead to measure his waist, Ryoma's breath unconsciously hitched, finding Ryuzaki's sudden close proximity a little stifling. His arms were slightly up making way for the girl's arms to reach around his body. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze to the classroom to not feel as awkward. When he spotted a red-head standing out from the corner of his vision from the door, he turned his attention to it.

"Oi! O-chibi and friends!" His Eiji-senpai seemed happy enough that he noticed him right away from the classroom door. Peeking from behind the acrobatics expert is his other senpai, Fuji who has a camera in his hand.

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai!" Horio regards, standing from his work, "Do come in!"

"Konnichiwa, senpai-tachi." Ryuzaki finally finished her job. She stood in between the boys.

"Konnichiwa." Fuji greets.

"Hi!" Eiji flashed a peace sign while the tensai beside him had his usual smile on. They approached the first years with curious looks, "What are you guys up to here?"

"Painting backgrounds and props," Ryoma simply replies, following up his question, "Don't you have class booths to prepare too, senpai-tachi?"

"Kikumaru's in-charge of painting props too along with Oishi, if I'm not mistaken," Fuji smiles to Eiji who was looking away whistling in guilt, "I'm a volunteer for the Photography Club to cover the preparations and actual festival, so I really am just supposed to loiter around." He happily pointed at his camera.

"By the way, Ryuzaki-chan, you aren't painting, are you?" Eiji successfully changes the subject, "Are you perhaps here to help o-chibi here?" He slyly looks at the girl who waved her hands, cheeks tinting a bit.

"I was here to get Ryoma-kun's measurements," Ryuzaki shakes her head, "I'm in charge of sewing the costumes."

"Costumes? That sounds great... What booth is your class doing?" though no one could really easily notice the mischievous shine in Fuji's crescent-shaped eyes, Ryoma shuddered.

"We're doing a horror house," Ryuzaki answers politely.

"Interesting!" Eiji replies exuberantly, "We'll definitely visit! We can't miss seeing o-chibi in a costume, nya!"

"That's true. Though I'm not sure if Kaidoh would appreciate it much if we invite him," Fuji chuckles, "Anyway, can I take photos of you guys while you work?"

"Sure! Why not, senpai?" Horio laughs, and Ryoma only shrugs. The two boys continued their painting while Ryuzaki stood by the sidelines, finding the right time to excuse herself without seeming rude. Eiji who normally would've tried to mingle with the boys' photos unexpectedly behaved himself, not risking being found out that he was skipping his own class' booth preparations. After a few clicks to his camera, Fuji was finally done.

"Ne, as a thank you," Fuji offers, "Why don't I take a normal picture of you three, Echizen, Horio, and Ryuzaki-chan..?"

"H-Hai..? With me too?" Ryuzaki points at herself, surprised, "But I didn't really contribute anything for your cover, Fuji-senpai..."

"Umm... Actually, you did," Fuji confesses with an apologetic smile, "I secretly took a picture while you took Echizen's measurements."

"E-Eh?" At that point, Ryuzaki's blush grew bigger. Ryoma saw her gaze up to him, though he didn't return her look.

"Ne, Fujiko, I can actually join in their group picture, right?" Eiji beams, being jumpier, "It won't be published on your cover, right?"

"Un." Fuji nods his head, and Eiji prances beside Ryoma. He pulled him up from his squat, much to the tennis prince's irritation. Ryuzaki situated herself beside Horio who is on Ryoma's other side.

While everyone had plastered smiles on their faces, Ryoma had his default expressionless face on. He wasn't really ecstatic nor is he especially annoyed about it. But if it wasn't his Fuji-senpai who requested and if it weren't for the fact that he felt too lazy to escape, he wouldn't want his picture taken.

"EIJI!"

"Horio!"

Ryoma tilted his head to look over. From the classroom door, Oishi and Class 2's representative, Asahina, stood. Realizing their almost synchronized calls, they stared at each other, suddenly feeling conscious of their actions. The latter greeted the senpai and gestured for Oishi to go ahead of him inside the room. Meanwhile, Eiji froze beside Ryoma, squeezing himself to the back in a futile attempt to hide, "Shh!" He mouthed to them.

Horio only looked puzzled for the reason why the class representative called for him. He excused himself from their small group to meet up with Asahina by the doorway.

"Eiji, why are you here?" Oishi strides towards them, in pursuit of his golden pair partner, "We're short on people, you know!"

"Ah, I was just... Umm... You know, taking some break. Haha..." Eiji sheepishly replies, stepping out from his hiding, "I was helping out Fujiko for a bit..." He looks out to Fuji for help.

"He's right, Oishi," Fuji covers to Eiji's relief, but then, he adds, "Though truthfully, I will be fine alone now." It earned him a betrayed look from the acrobat who could only accept his capture now.

"K-Konnichiwa, Oishi-senpai..." Ryuzaki greeted. It was then that Oishi realized that he is, in fact, in Ryoma's class.

"Ah! Konnichiwa... Sorry for suddenly barging in your classroom." the current vice-captain of the tennis club apologizes, "I just need to get Eiji back." He turns his head to look at Ryoma and reminds him, "Echizen, you're asked to stop by on the club room later, after class. Don't be late."

"Un." Ryoma curtly replies as he watched Oishi drag Eiji out of the classroom. The red-head shouts his goodbye's with a wave of his free hand while being comically in tears. Ryuzaki and Ryoma could only sweat-drop at the affair.

"Fuji-senpai! I'm afraid I would have to go now." Horio says apologetically over the door, "I have some things I have to attend now!" He sounded rushed, and it wasn't surprising that he already took off without hearing Fuji's reply.

Fuji appeared disappointed, fiddling with his camera, though it passed on fast when he looked at the remaining two first years who still stood in front of him, "Ne, I think I should just take a picture with the two of you?"

"Eh..?" Ryuzaki reacts, blushing as she turned to face Ryoma, "S-Sure... If that's okay with Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma narrows his eyes at the still smiling senpai whom he wasn't sure whether he planned it all along. His proposal was just too reminiscent of their middle school days when they try to set up Ryuzaki and him. He was suspicious and now, he wanted to turn it down. But then, Ryuzaki decided to just throw the question at him. If it was just him, then he would've rejected the idea right away. Ryoma could do nothing but sigh in resignation. _"It was only a picture."_

"Sure." He mutters, and Fuji gestured for the both of them to scoot closer to each other.

They slowly sidestepped so that their shoulders barely touch, and once again, Ryoma felt stifled. He's thankful he's good at masking his emotions so he didn't look as flustered as Ryuzaki Sakuno who appeared like a bundle of nerves. He inwardly smirked at the girl's ever unchanging behavior. He turned to look at her in an attempt to tease her a bit when she blinked before him, surprised.

"Ryoma-kun..?"

"What is it?" he questions, unsure about her behavior. She was looking intently at his face and somehow, it made him feel conscious.

"There are bits of brown paint on your right cheek..." she almost whispers.

"Ha?" instinctively, Ryoma reaches for his right cheek to check.

"It... It smudged, Ryoma-kun..." Ryuzaki shyly lets him know while she reached in her pockets for a handkerchief. She then, offered it to him, "Y-You can use this to wipe it off..."

Instead of receiving the handkerchief, Ryoma turned his head to glare at the still smiling senpai. The paint couldn't have been in his face before Ryuzaki arrived. She would be nice enough to tell him if that was the case. Now, if it happened while Fuji was taking their photos as they continued to paint, then it's possible. All this time, he's facing him, so he should've noticed, right? "Why didn't you say that I have paint on my face, Fuji-senpai?"

"Are? I didn't see anything until just now, Echizen," the triple counter specialist continued to smile innocently, making Ryoma huff, _"He's definitely enjoying this."_

He is still glaring at his mischievous senpai when Ryuzaki suddenly chuckled. He flashed her a curious look, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Ryoma-kun..." her cheeks flushed while she laughed, "It's... It's just a bit funny to see you glaring at senpai with paint on your face."

"Fuji!" a third-year girl, another visitor popped by the classroom door, prompting them to look. "Can you cover the third years' dance preparation now?"

"Mirai-san?" Fuji responds, his cerulean eyes staring at the girl surprised. Almost immediately though, his expression shifted back to his normal smile, "I understand... I'll be there."

"Ah, Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan... I'm sorry, but it seems that I have to go now." He turns his head to look at Ryoma and Ryuzaki.

"It's okay, Fuji-senpai," Ryuzaki responds kindly, "I also need to go back to my sewing too."

"Betsuni." Ryoma replies casually, losing his annoyed face earlier. Without even waiting for his senpai to leave, he mutters, "I'll go wash my face."

He turns to face the door, accidentally meeting Ryuzaki's eyes. She didn't say anything, just steps back to give him way. For some reason though, Ryoma felt a little bothered. It wasn't like he was one to feel awkward over an encounter- at least, not around Ryuzaki. As he descended the stairs towards the male comfort rooms, he found it strange that the afternoon when he brought Ryuzaki home suddenly crossed his mind. Thinking about it now, it was weird, how their relationship regressed over a period of three months. What happened earlier when she took his measurements was probably the longest she's been around him, since Prefectural. Though honestly, he thought that it would've been for the better, after all, surely, she won't be bothered by anyone because of him anymore. All is good for him and he liked his daily life, simple. He really wasn't one to pay extra close attention to anyone outside of tennis, so he wasn't sure when it all started. Somehow, he felt uncomfortable whenever she's close and at the same time, distant.

* * *

"Eh? You want to see the design for your costume, Echizen?" Horio asks, "Were you not there when it was talked about?"

It was after class dismissal, and without any club practice to give way to the preparation for the festival, Ryoma is going home with his first year friends. Kachiro and Katsuo went ahead and is in waiting at the school gates, while he waited by his desk for Horio after going to the club room to meet with the captain. Horio hastily arranged the props he'll continue to create at home by his own desk. Ryoma lazily looked at him, suddenly remembering that he still didn't have any idea and missed out on asking Ryuzaki what costume he'll be wearing. Since Horio is apparently really involved with the class booth's preparation, he decided to ask him.

"I don't know." Ryoma shrugs, "Maybe I was asleep or something."

"Really, Echizen..." Horio sighs, rummaging through his bag, "You're lucky, you're friends with me, who has three years of managing experience."

"I have notes for everything, you see..." he continues to gloat, putting some notebooks by his table while he looked further in his bag.

Ryoma stands up from his desk, walking over to Horio's. He scanned the pile of _Horio Notes_ by the desk. Deciding on randomly picking up one, his eyes accidentally spotted a green note. It was a stand out among the maroon notebooks that Horio uses. He settled on picking it up instead, eyes curious at the familiar text it was labeled- _Inui's Secret Notes: First Years' Edition._

"Ne, why do you have one of Inui-senpai's notes?"

"Ah! Put that back, Echizen!" Horio yells, "Inui-senpai told me not to let anyone see it!"

"Heh," Ryoma smirks, waving the green notebook while backing away, "What could 'Secret Notes: First Years' Edition', mean?"

"Ah!" Horio dashes for him, but Ryoma is a bit faster. He immediately ran towards the teacher's table, navigating through the empty desks while flipping through the pages. He was surprised to see a page dedicated to him. He half-expected that it would contain tennis related stuff, but it was all general facts and trivia.

"Why did you borrow this from Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asks, genuinely curious as he swiftly dodged Horio's attempts at snatching the note away from him.

"It's kind of a guideline..." Horio breathes heavily, momentarily stopping to rest. His stamina is still way below the tennis prince's to keep up, "Inui-senpai let me borrow it to pattern my own notes..."

"Oh..." Ryoma continues to flip the pages, seeing some more names of first years with their own dedicated pages. He even saw Osakada's before landing upon the page which contained his former coach's granddaughter's name.

" _Ryuzaki Sakuno."_ It wrote. And among the list of facts and trivia, one line caught his amber eyes' attention. It was one of the last lines, could easily be ignored if not for the topic and the name written on it. Ryoma gulped, instantly stopping in his tracks as he read:

" _Love Interest: Echizen Ryoma."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! New developments unfold! I hope the pacing's okay. I'm kinda afraid that this all goes a bit fast, but then, it's supposed to be like that? AAAAAA I just really hope that the pacing is fine. We're only 35% in the story if I'm estimating correctly. Haha. I don't know when I will post the next chapter since I've been adding and removing stuff from my outline, editing and writing the succeeding chapters. And aside from my board exams preparation, I'm working part-time now, so my schedule is getting hectic again.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Do tell me your thoughts on this chapter, please?
> 
> Btw, is anyone willing to beta read my works? I really suck at proofreading and editing my own work- I always tend to overlook things- so I would be happy if someone could help. :)


	8. 6. Horror House of Romance

There’s the rush; the booming excitement of the school populace as the school festival began. Food stalls lined up the pathway to the main building from the front gates, and every class had been busy putting up their booths. After the general performances from the higher years ended, booths were officially opened and since then, the sewing and props committee is frantic to provide the scarers their costumes. That day, Sakuno woke up late. It couldn’t have been in the best timing since the headdress and masks were at home with her. So she rushed among the barrage of Seigaku students, non-students, and passersby at the front of the building in an attempt to reach their classroom as fast as she can. With a big bag in tow, she was about to step on the stairs to the third floor where their class is located when she trips.

“Oops!” Sakuno prepares herself for the fall, finding it too late to hold on to the railings. But then, she feels palms supporting her back with a soft grunt.

“Are you okay, Ryuzaki-san?” The twin-braided girl immediately reaches for a railing in support before looking back.

“Tachibana-san?” Hazel eyes meet with dark blue ones, and Sakuno instantly recognizes the girl with short, light brown hair, “T-Thank you for helping me!”

“Konnichiwa,” Tachibana An chuckles, “You’re still clumsy, Ryuzaki-san.”

“Konnichiwa...” Sakuno could only look sheepish while giving a grateful smile, she couldn’t deny the girl’s words after all, “Are you here for the festival?”

“Un,” Tachibana nods, “I’m actually trying to find Momoshiro-kun, since he was the one who invited me.”

“Momo-senpai?” Sakuno says, contemplating, “The second years’ classrooms are on the fourth floor...”

“I see...” Tachibana speeds up in her steps, “I’ll have to go now. See you around in your class booth, Ryuzaki-san!”

“Hai!” Sakuno follows, “See you around!”

Tachibana is already out of her sight by the time she arrives at her floor. She briskly walks in the hallway, passing by other class booths before she arrives at theirs. Breathing heavily, she sees the class representative, Asahina, by the classroom door talking to Horio.

“Asahina-kun..!” she calls, showing her bag that contains parts of the costumes, “I’m sorry I’m late. Here are the masks and head accessories... Has everyone already finished putting on makeup?”

“Ah, thank you for bringing them, Ryuzaki,” the class representative replies. Horio faces her with his zombie attire that consists of soiled and bloodied office clothes along with messy hair and dark makeup.

“Just in time, Ryuzaki!” Horio gets the bag from her and rummages through it to find his intended head accessory, “I was afraid I’d only look like a tired accountant without the butcher’s knife headband on.”

“Sakuno! You’ve arrived!” Tomoka approaches her excitedly. She’s already in her pink zombie nurse uniform. Even if Tomoka’s hair was still neatly tied in pigtails, she had stitches on her face makeup. “Why were you late?”

“I overslept...” Sakuno murmurs embarrassingly, reaching over to get the nurse cap from her bag that Horio just returned, “Anyway, here’s your nurse cap to complete your look.” She places it carefully atop her best friend’s head.

“Thanks!” Tomoka smiles, “I’ll help you distribute these accessories, okay?”

The girls split the contents before heading their own ways to give the accessories to the other scarers. With many spares appearing to remain inside the bag even if almost every costumed classmate gets one, the girls decide to distribute them to everyone. In the middle of it all, while Sakuno hands a koala ear headband to the class president, she notices a blur of motion in the corner of her vision. She tilts her head, taking a glance at the moving person.

He’s sprinting. His dark green hair flails in the air, with amber eyes wide in rush. Sweat flecks his forehead as he breathes hard upon arriving at the front desk. “Sorry, I’m late.” He utters to the class rep who only sighs, shaking his head.

“Echizen, you’re late again,” Asahina gives him a tired look, “Change into your costume, quickly.”

“Hn.” he grunts, effectively passing by Sakuno who turns to look at him worriedly. There is no one left inside their make-shift resting and changing station since the Horror House already opened. Ryoma appears lost, not knowing where his costume is. Wanting to help, Sakuno goes inside to rummage through the paper bags where they store the costumes.

“Ryoma-kun...” She fails to notice his visible flinch when she calls him. “Your costume is here... I just need to find it for a bit.” He doesn’t reply, silently watching her. In a minute, Sakuno pulls out the red and white costume.

“Here it is, Ryoma-kun.” She hands the heap of clothes to him, along with the white-painted cat mask accessory of his costume. She gestures for him to go to the curtained makeshift changing area.

“...Sankyuu.” She hears him mutter as she watches him disappear behind the curtains.

Sakuno is one of the main tailors for his costume, so she had long ago already imagined him in his costume. So in a way, it was still a surprise. Her breath hitches; doe eyes staring in wonder as Ryoma walks out of the changing area in his white and red yukata, cat mask carelessly placed atop his head, angling to the side. His dark green hair is still messy from his early run, but despite that, his undeniable visual still unchanged. If anything, it just made Sakuno’s chest and stomach flutter. Her long-time crush on him just makes itself even more obvious-- blushing in admiration.

“Ah, Ryuzaki-san,” She almost jumps in surprise when a hand touches her shoulder. She turns her head, to see the class representative looking at the tennis prince, “Can you help with the distribution of lunchboxes later?”

“Eh?”

“We’re short-staffed at the festival’s opening and I had to sit at the front desk, instead of attending the student council meeting,” Asahina continues with a smile, leaning a bit so his face is near her ear, “So, I’ll leave the receiving and distributing to you, okay?”

Sakuno can only step back, not really able to reply. The unsettling glint in the class rep’s eyes makes her feel a bit guilty. After all, aside from Ryoma, she’s late for the day too and therefore, troubled the class. She nods at the brown-haired boy, a small smile forming on her lips.

“S-Sure, Asahina-kun...” she immediately faces the tennis prince’s direction, his expression in a puzzle.

“Echizen, it’s already late to put on your makeup,” the class rep adds, this time, looking at Ryoma, “You should get to your position now.”

Ryoma scowls, looking away in his normal dismissive fashion. He passes by her, on his way to the door. Sakuno isn’t sure why he suddenly sounds hostile. Is he really into his character and wanted to put on makeup?

“Ne, Ryuzaki,” he halts on his steps to address her. He isn’t facing her way, so all she can see is his back, “I’ll be talking to you later.” Then, he dashes towards their horror house.

Sakuno blinks, wondering what that is all about.

* * *

When after lunch came about, the horror house was a success. The queue of customers are getting longer, interested at Class 2's offered attraction. Most people were in it for the scare, a curious few about the horror house's bakeneko who would stare you down with his sanpaku gan, and the Ryoma-sama Fanclub who are interested in the said bakeneko's intimidating visuals. Nevertheless, it is a busy day for the scarers and everyone behind the horror house.

Sakuno stands outside the classroom with Tomoka and Horio, doing advertising and crowd control. It is nothing short of a miracle that the loudest-- and possibly archenemies of one another-- can manage to stay put and not get into any fuss for hours. But then again, considering the bustling business, weariness can be an attribute.

"Momo-chan-senpai and Tachibana's sister!" Tomoka gushes, much to Sakuno’s surprise when she looks at where Tomoka and Horio waves.

Tachibana An and Momoshiro Takeshi wave back at them from the queue of the next batch of customers.

"Are you here to see our class booth?" Horio asks.

"Oh my gosh! Are you here on a date?" Tomoka's volume is a bit louder, making Momo blush. He gives a sideways glance to the girl beside him.

"We're not on a date," Tachibana chuckles with a dismissive hand, "I actually promised Ryuzaki-san that I would drop by here." She looks at Sakuno with a grin.

The dunk smash specialist winces a bit, eyes narrowing in dissatisfaction before sighing, “Your booth really looks exciting. Can we go inside already?”

“You seem excited with the Horror House, Momoshiro.” Tachibana nudges her arm to his side with a chuckle.

“Hai hai...” Momoshiro grumbles while Tomoka and Horio sweat drops, “At least, I’ll get to see and tease Echizen in a costume...”

Caught up in the moment, two of the three stationed outside the booth follow the sophomores. It is much to Sakuno’s realization, a thing that can cause them a penalty from their class representative. So after asking a free classmate to watch over in front and hold their stations, she follows Horio and Tomoka who continue to accompany their Momo-senpai and Tachibana inside the booth.

The twin-braided girl goes inside the dark entrance of the booth, prop cobwebs dangling on the walls. Finally, inside, the view of blood-splattered walls, gray graves, abandoned wells, and scary dolls greeted her vision. Were it not for the fact that it is their own class’ creation, Sakuno would easily be a target of their scare. Though it is generally dark, the creepy lighting set by the technical team made the booth’s maze generally navigable . Alone, she walks the way, letting the distant, however loud voices of her friends lead her.

In a few minutes, she finds herself between the two pathways that lead to a dead-end and to the exit. She can still hear Horio and Tomoka’s loud banter over the semi-darkness. Sakuno walks to one of the paths, having faith in her hearing. Passing by an old well along a small shack with a bored amber-eyed bakeneko, her feet temporarily stops in recognition.

The tennis prince is looking straight-ahead, appearing to be unaware of the girl’s presence since she’s yet to pass his line of vision. She would’ve approached him immediately if not for the fact that she has a mission, going inside the horror house. So, the twin-braided girl continues her trek, purposefully ignoring the boy in order to not get distracted.

She doesn’t dare look at the attractions nor let the jumpiness in her pour out. With some of her more mischievous classmates trying to prank her on the way, she keeps the calmest demeanor that her easily rattled nature could muster. All she wants is to find her two classmates who are supposed to stand with her in front of the booth as they should. But arriving at the exit isn’t within her plans. It’s too late for her to figure out now that she definitely made a mistake since none of Tomoka and Horio-- or even An and their Momo-senpai situated in the exit.

With a disappointed sigh, Sakuno goes back to the grim booth in another attempt to locate them. But only within a few turns, she finds herself lost this time, falling prey to her usual horrible sense of direction. Eyebrows furrow in confusion, she walks while silently muttering to herself how impossible it is that she found her way out and can’t even find the right way in going back inside.

“Let me guess... you’re lost again.”

The monotonous voice that she certainly recognizes as Ryoma’s made her look to the way of the old well where he lazily sits. He isn’t that far-- considering the cramped space of two classrooms converted into a small horror booth-- so it’s a surprise that Sakuno doesn’t immediately realize that she’s walking in his area.

Somehow, having him there and seeing her obvious display of terrible directions for what seems like the hundredth time, can never fail to elicit an embarrassed reaction from her. Her cheeks flush in shame, looking down at her feet. The fact that it has been a while ever since she’s been alone with the cat-eyed boy doesn’t exactly help. Her unrequited feelings only became a bit dormant over the time of avoiding him due to their circumstances. Sakuno really would prefer it that way, but due to the developments of last month, what she thought was only an ember left of her crush, didn’t really die out.

“H-Hai...” She’s standing in front of him again, her stuttering around him made the situation even more awkward.

Ryoma didn’t say anything more, making her feel a heavy air of tension. She’s unsure whether it’s from her imagination-- the tense silence over his not replying and her mouth being too nervous around him to talk. Miraculously, the thick air drops when the sound of people approaching manages to reach their ears. Both look at the semi-dark pathway where the voices come from.

“Ah! Where’s Echizen? I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Momo-chan-senpai, I know his area is certainly around here so you’ll get to see him for sure!”

“I must say that your booth is pretty good... It certainly felt a bit creepy at times.”

“I didn’t know you had good taste, Tachibana’s sister! I’m telling you it’s because...”

And as it dawns on Sakuno that it is the people she’s looking for-- hearing the voice of their Momo-senpai first, then Horio’s bragging, An’s satisfied comment, and Tomoka’s loud reaction-- she feels relief, attempting to take a step to approach them. She looks at Ryoma, a dissatisfied expression plastering his features while he faces the way where the approaching people would soon come out.

“I-It looks like they want to see you. Ryoma-kun...” she comments, and she notices his grimace while looking away, “A-Anyway, I need to go with everyone--”

“Ryuzaki...”

She feels a firm hold in her hand that jolts her into darkness.

* * *

In a few moments, Tomoka, Horio, An, and Tachibana passes by that certain area with the old well, unable to realize the twin-braided girl and the tennis prince’s disappearance from the view.

“Why are we hid--”

His amber eyes almost appear to glow under the dim lighting at the small space inside the shack. As he places his index finger before his closed lips, Sakuno pauses and resumes to ask in a hushed voice, “...Why are we hiding, Ryoma-kun?”

He meets her eye, letting a few seconds pass before looking again at the small peephole on the wall that oversees the outside. Ryoma shrugs, “I can’t let Momo-senpai see me like this... He’ll drag everyone in the club to bother me here.”

“I...I see.” Sakuno lets out a strained smile in acknowledgment. She understands very well just how much their senpai-tachi could go to lengths just to tease the tennis prince. The girl looks around the cramped space behind the shabby shack prop of their horror house. It was surprising how the two of them could fit in there, albeit her fairly small distance with the boy. For some reason, the creepy music hasn’t been playing in the background anymore. And amid the silence, Sakuno repeatedly tries to drown the sounds of her erratic heartbeats by ignorance.

“As if I would let myself be seen,” she hears him grumble under his breath, “Baka senpai-tachi.” He removes the white mask in his head and uses it to fan himself. He plops on the ground across her, back against the wall. His red and white costume’s large sleeves sway as he moves his hand, his whole demeanor appearing to relax.

But even with his earlier statement, Sakuno couldn’t help but feel confused. Even with her heart beating uncontrollably and the invisible—thanks to the dim light-- flush of her cheeks, she can’t help but ask, “But why am I hiding too..?”

Ryoma raises an eyebrow as if telling her that the answer is obvious. Yet, Sakuno couldn’t understand. Eventually realizing the girl’s questioning glance, the tennis prince replies.

“You were about to call them, right?” he sighs, “If they rushed in to see you, they would find me too.”

Sakuno still feels skeptical, prompting her to attempt another question but she turns quiet when Ryoma continues speaking.

“Besides, I told you I wanted to talk about something.”

His furrowing brows are unusual; his sharp eyes refusing to look at her. She couldn’t see the way he gulped, as if mustering the right words to say. If the twin-braided girl didn’t know the boy for a whole three years, she could just easily assume that he’s somehow awkward. But awkward isn’t really one of the things that one could describe Echizen Ryoma, so she goes ahead to dismiss the subtle nuances as she starts to overthink what it could be that he wants to talk about.

“ _ Did he hate the costume that I made for him?”  _ she starts to think, ideas bouncing off.

“ _ Is this about that English test that I didn’t pass even though he basically taught it to me the day before?” _

“ _ Did he realize that I was staring at him too much?” _

“ _ Am I bothering him too much?” _

“A-Are you angry at me for letting you become a scarer?” Sakuno breathes, coming to the conclusion that he still would have been pissed about that affair. If he was angry at Horio enough to play a match with him, then why won’t he hate her for putting him in that situation? She pouts, guiltily saying, “I really am sorry!”

“..Huh?” He flashes her an incredulous look, “What are you even talking about, Ryuzaki?”

“Eh?” her doe-eyes widen in surprise, “D-Didn’t you want to talk about that time?”

Ryoma blinks for a second, assessing the situation. In studying the girl’s ridiculous conclusion, his lips curl into a rare smile before chuckling softly.

“Mada mada dane.” She heard him say in between his laughs, and Ryuzaki isn’t sure whether her heart stopped beating or it just basically melted.

The view of the normally cocky prince in a light-hearted laugh is enough to send an ache in her chest. The fact that seeing him that way is scarce, and probably-- she’d like to think-- not a lot of people get to see him like that, sends her heart in a painful flutter. Wasn’t she supposed to get over him now?

In an attempt to calm her fluster, she looks down. Her fingers playfully interlace in distraction as she mumbles shyly, “T-Then what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Sakuno fails to see how Ryoma looks at her turned down head, the amusement from earlier fading away. He clears his throat, going back to his indifferent facade.

“Inui-senpai has come up with an interesting fact...” he starts, making his tone as neutral as he normally does, “Something about...” he pauses, mouth open yet unable to utter the words _ love _ and _ interest _ as easy as it should.

At his loss of words, Sakuno looks up to stare at him curiously.

“...Something about...” he repeats in false confidence, sitting up straight. Luckily in dim light, the faint blush of shame at the question he’s been meaning to ask isn’t noticeable. He ruffles his dark green hair, stroking it while staring back at her, “About your lov--”

The booming of scary background music filled the room again, making both of the students inside the shack aware of the activities happening outside their small space-- some giggles, terrified screams, and some footsteps passing. It occurred to them that they still had a horror house to do. Ryoma sighs in annoyance, as he was interrupted. With a glower, he looks by the peephole, only to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring back at him.

He jumps back in shock, chills on his skin from the goosebumps at the sight of his creepy senpai. Still unaware of what Ryoma saw, Sakuno stiffens in fright.

“Found you.”

Fuji opens the small door that serves as the entrance and exit with his usual smile. He has a hand on his camera, but he didn’t dare to take a photo of his first-year kouhai who currently glares daggers at him. His vision wanders to Ryuzaki Sakuno who still sat with wide eyes on the side. The photographer laughs innocently, “Did I scare you two?”

“F-Fuji-senpai!” Sakuno could only reply, taken aback at the senior’s sudden appearance. His face filled with mirth, along the lighting made her understand why the tennis prince could really find him creepy. With a sweat-drop, she turns to face Ryoma who’s still clearly pissed.

“Osakada-chan was worried when you weren’t by your post at the front, Ryuzaki-chan,” the brown-haired senpai says, “She thought you followed them here and couldn’t find your way back.”

“Mou...” the girl pouts, embarrassed at how everyone could easily think that she could get lost inside their own school.

Ryoma stands up, ignoring Fuji as he passes by the small door to the outside. The girl slowly follows, and the third year gives way. She’s currently dusting her uniform while Ryoma stretches his arms before sitting at the edge of the well.

“Still, I was a bit surprised to see Ryuzaki-chan with Echizen in that cramped space,” Fuji further comments, “Ryuzaki-chan really likes Echizen, ne?”

Eyes wide as saucers at the genius’ nonchalant statement, Sakuno’s face immediately reddens up to the tips of her ears. She can’t believe how their Fuji-senpai could just say that out of nowhere. Was she really that obvious all this time? Sakuno refused to look at Ryoma’s way, contemplating if she should just run away in shame.

“I... I...Fuji-senpai,” Sakuno struggled to reply, thinking of how she could possibly get out of the situation.

“Eh?” Fuji looks at her almost teary eyes, absolutely flushed and flabbergasted. With his sadistic tendencies, he normally would’ve found the situation amusing. But seeing the girl’s reaction, he realizes how his comment may have been too far. He turns to Ryoma before looking back at the twin-braided girl.

“Ah,” he attempts to fix, “Of course I didn’t mean it in a romantic perspective...”

Though of course, Fuji Syuusuke couldn’t really pass up the opportunity to meddle and observe their youngest Regular and former coach’s granddaughter’s dynamics even for a little. He decides to add up, living up to his reputation.

“After all, Ryuzaki-chan only sees Echizen as a friend, ne?”

The two first years’ ears perk up at tensai’s question. Both heard the question, but they had different thoughts about the matter. For some reason, at the moment, they were so sure that it’s important-- no matter what the girl would answer.

For Ryoma, it was simply the easiest way to confirm whether what his Inui-senpai wrote in his notebook is true without him ever asking Ryuzaki directly. So of course, in curiosity, he keeps his ears peeled. Though in all honesty, he couldn’t really know what he will do with that information. While he normally wouldn’t care if it was any other girl who liked him, he figured that maybe because it is Ryuzaki-- a person he keeps close, that he feels like he has to know.

For Sakuno, it is far-fetched in comparison to the tennis prince’s. Fuji’s question is way harder to answer with her long-time unrequited love being around to hear every word that she would utter. Her heart pounded against her chest, unable to decide whether she should just be honest and just get over it. Her mind flashes back to the past three years of development she had with the prince. How it was amazing, to still be able to interact with him the way friends do. That despite her insecurities and attempts at distancing herself from him, not once did she ever see that he actively avoided her.

It made her feel guilty, all of a sudden. The childishness within her of letting herself be this silly over a crush.

“O-Of course...” She denies it in a small voice, biting her lip. And then, before rushing in a dash to stay anywhere but there, she gives a smile to Fuji first, and then, to the tennis prince who only seemed to appear indifferent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while. Hehe. I've been slowly writing stuff in between my job and review school, hence, my slower updates. Sorry for that~
> 
> Anyway, your thoughts please? They motivate me a lot so it would be really nice to hear what you thought of the story so far.
> 
> Also! I would also like to thank hanshiz for beta reading my stuff. I'm yet to post the edited previous chapters but I will, soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
